Sonic and Megaman, Burden of Heroes
by MarcusRak
Summary: On the world of Mobius, the lives of humans, anthros, and androids collide. Sonic is burdened with being the only creature in the universe who knows of his own existence as a videogame hero, and struggles to find himself with this knowledge. Rock is created by the love of his "father", and Megaman emerges as a means of revenge. The 2nd Story of the Gaming Omniverse Tetralogy
1. The Fourth Wall Barrier

**Volume 1:** **He's Arrogant and OP... The Greatest Hero There'll ever be! He's Blue and He's really cool... Sonic the Hedgehog!**

 **Chapter 1: The Speed at Which to Break the Fourth Wall**

Sonic stopped running, he was far enough and nobody was or could follow him anyway. He placed one of the shoes he was carrying on the floor and inspected the second one closely with both his hands, smiling with approval.

"Nice. Wait, did I just steal these? Oh this story is starting out excellently MarcusRak! Fifty-two words in an you've already said 'fuck it' to the source material!"

Oh, cause you're just a 'goody two shoes' for your whole life (pun intended). Don't worry, you're a dynamic character Sonic, your personality will change as the story progresses. Alright, classic Sonic?

"So I look like classic Sonic right now?"

Yes, and that is very, VERY important! Trust me, it is… You'll grow taller, change eye colors, and loose some body fat eventually, but for right now you're that short, confident, spiky hedgehog people grew up with in the late 90's.

"Body fat!? I'd still kick your ass in a foot race or just in general. Anything else you'd like to change about me, God?"

Please refer to me as the author. I know you're being sarcastic and also do not like having my presence in your mind, but calling me a god could offend someone, or give a reader the wrong idea about me.

"It shouldn't matter; my fan base is composed of completely rational, calm, and mature gamers. They don't jump to conclusions, understand sarcasm, and generally accept other's dissenting opinions without reacting cynically or pessimistically. Like if a major videogame news outlet - cough cough IGN, couch couch... - ehem, excuse me, said that they hated me, most fans wouldn't overreact since their pretty chill."

Sigh… Why did I just let you say that? I mean I thought it was funny (the comment, not IGN) but it will turn off readers don't you think?

"Nope, the point of mocking the 'stereotypical' attitude of Sonic fans in a judgmental and presumably offensive way was to proactively warn the audience of my personality in this story (since I, Sonic, spoke the aforementioned line but was written by the author). And your use of obfuscation is to subtly justify your decision by sounding intelligent and differentiate yourself from other 'immature' fanfictions. Man I really hope I don't talk like this for the rest of the story."

You won't. But you will continue to break the fourth wall. And have my voice in your head. So get used to it; it's your burden.

"Ahaha, like the title of this story, very funny. When do I meet Megaman, anyway? This crossover apparently doesn't involve dimension hopping like in the comics, so where is he? I know the answer, along with all the major plot points of this story, but why don't you fill in the brave and confused reader who's stuck around to this point."

Megaman will show up. The first volume of this story focuses on you, though, Sonic. Volume two will focus primarily on Megaman (who cannot break the fourth wall), and subsequent volumes will crossover. Though expect hints and foreshadowing to occur throughout the story.

"So the cyborg/android (whatever you've decided on whilst ignoring the canon) is fortunate not to have your voice in your head. How lucky of 'it'."

Let's get back on track here. You're on South Island, your original home from Sonic 1. You just acquired your famous red shoes from an "undisclosed source," and now you're looking at them and not shouting at the sky like if you were angry at God.

Thirty million years after modern Earth... is destroyed. Plate Tectonics reshape the Earth into Mobius.

Anthropomorphic animals evolve alongside humans.

"Another God joke? Ugh, make up your mind. Alright, sure, let's get this over with."

Sonic placed the shoe he was holding in his hands down on the grass next to the other pair and removed the socks that were stuffed inside the left shoe. He put the socks on along with the shoes, then a pair of white gloves which… were already on the ground...?

"Smooth Marcus."

Ehem… Sonic had been testing out his ability to run incredibly fast for a few days now, but the constant running had taken a toll on his feet. Finding the right pair of shoes became a necessity, and he finally found a pair that suited his tastes. Now that he didn't have to worry about scraping the bottom of his feet, he was eager to see just how fast he could really go. He took a deep breath and crouched into a jogger's pose, a slight smirk forming on his face in anticipation of the rush that came with exhilarating speeds. Sonic took off, a loud Sonic boom emanating from his starting position as the wind whipped away from where he was standing and blew in a furry. Looking at him from the side, his legs and feet appeared as a blur, forming an infinity symbol (which one could argue is a small hint at Sonic's top speed). An attribute Sonic has learned to master along with his super speed, the perception of time began to slow and now he felt as if he could think clearly. Moving in slow motion according to his perspective, he instantly turned left, then right, right again, then left once more in a fraction of a second to avoid a tree and continued in the direction he settled on. He was violating several established laws of physics, most notably being able to change his direction without any of his momentum being of consequence. But all that was on Sonic's mind was the tranquility of his life. "This is what I was always meant to be".

He latter stopped in an instant, the wind he displaced while running catching up to him blowing angrily from behind, and walked normally towards a folding chair. Before sitting down he set up an umbrella he had 'found' and opened it above the folding chair. He then placed a small radio onto a plastic table and turned it on to his favorite station. He reached for a pair of sunglasses and reclined onto his folding chair, crossing his legs and taking a load off as he relaxed on the beachfront. With his speed, he had amassed quite a collection of trinkets which made his makeshift house a home. The weather on South Island was almost always perfect. Who needed those large mansions the humans cooked themselves up in? With a few borrowed items, Sonic had set up the ultimate beachside retreat within a few days. Course those spoiled people were quite a distance from here, but distance was not a problem for Sonic now. With his super speed, nothing would ever be Sonic's problem again.

"Wow, you're… you're amazing!"

Sonic lurched upright from his beach chair, his sunglasses flying off as he had gotten up in a panic. Standing up, he turned to see who had intruded on his turf, only to see a small, hovering red creature glaring at him in astonishment.

"Chip?"

You're not supposed to know his name, Sonic. Stay in character.

Screw you. And besides, I thought Mario's games were conspired to be plays. Yell at him!

I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the third story of the Gaming Omniverse Tetralogy.

Shameless self-promotion. Nice... what an attention whore.

Like you're not.

"Wha… what's a chip?"

Sonic snapped out of his mental argument with me and focused on Chip's question. "A name I give you in the official canon. Sorry. Now what are you doing here pipsqueak... so early?" Oh god I better not turn into a werehog, I swear to god MarcusRak!

"Canon? We haven't met before, have we?"

Sonic, you're the only one who can break the fourth wall. Light Gaia doesn't know you and just saw you running super-fast for the first time.

Yeah, I know. Hopefully the reader now understands what's going on here as well, since you devised a way to explain it again. Sonic approached his radio and turned it off. "No, we haven't. Now I'm going to ask you again, what do you want?"

"Ugh… Oh, I saw you run so fast! It was incredible! How do you do that!?"

"Sixteen bit blast processing."

"Hugh?"

"That is the Genesis of my power. If you can't understand it, I can't help you."

Nice one Sonic. Glad I came up with that zinger.

"Umm… I guess it's not important. But maybe you can help some animals that are in trouble."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, yeah! It's this evil man! He's been capturing animals all across South island, anthros included, and doing terrible things to them. You have to help them!"

I wonder who that could be... not! As humble of beginnings as I can think of; one act of heroism leading to a life of crime fighting, and thus the plot of Sonic One commences. "You see animals being abducted, and you flee and come find me?"

"Well, I just happened to see you run over here. But it must be Fate that I found you. You, you can save all those innocent lives from danger!"

Sonic had only ever helped himself with all the time he'd had his ability. "Hmm… you got a name hovering chipmunk?"

"Uh-huh, it's… uhh…... actually I can't seem to remember."

"Amnesia… classic. I wonder why? Let me guess, you like ice cream too? Chip's your name, got it? And don't ask me why, I can't tell you. But you know what, I'm game! No 'man' messes with us mere anthros and gets away with it. I'm coming Ro-ass-nik!"

Sonic burst off at supersonic speeds and headed in the direction Chip had pointed earlier. Chip smiled as his chosen hero set off on an adventure that'd change his life forever. "Godspeed, Sonic." Chip then heard a voice in his head, a chaotic and evil voice. His opposite, a spirit of Chaos.

˂How did the creature know of his soon to be rivals name to mock? I thought mental manipulation was beneath a Spirit of Order?

˂I'm not sure how Sonic knew Robotnik's name, though his joke was funny if not crude.˃ It was crude. Do you mind Sonic cursing? I don't know, let me know!

Are you begging for comments inside your own story? You're pathetic.

Get out of here Sonic, you're running off to save the day nowhere near this conversation, remember?

Read chapter 2 to find out how that goes! Oh what, you made me say that ********! And you're censoring me too!

Me, control you? What? Problem? Guess I am sort of like god in this story. Though on the real (which I think is an expression), I'm still not sure how the audience is reacting to language. Anywho, Chip continues (speaking telepathically to an antagonist whom we'll met towards the end of the story:

˂But if you were indeed spying on me you would know that I did not tap into that hedgehog's mind. He is acting of his own free will.˃

˂Sonic is irrelevant. He cannot stop the plan that is in motion. Soon, the Omniverse will succumb to Chaos, as is the will of [undistinguishable].˃

˂We have been witness to struggle of Order against Chaos since the dawn of this universe, since the dawn of life on this planet. Been in the hearts of those who choose an allegiance in this war. Thirty million years ago a hero stopped your chosen slave, and a hundred thousand years before that another hero I chose stopped you slave with their own free will as well. No matter how many souls evil corrupts, your darkness will always be snuffed out by the light.˃

Oh wow... Those are some obscure references unless you read this story's prequel. I warn you it's long (and not about Sonic), so, do so at your own discretion. It won't be necessary to understand this story since it stands on it's own for the most part until the end, but hey. You do you.

˂Yes, this is the cycle of Order and Chaos: a balance that is always preserved. A scale equilibrated by the living who fall onto either side of good and evil. But know this Light Gaia, wicked souls across space and time are being amassed, their selfish intentions coalesced into serving a greater purpose. In the long run, all life comes to an end. It's just a matter of time.˃

˂And thus you miss the point of living. Life is a struggle, but it is always worth fighting for. And when a force threatens the lives of others, 'heroes' always unite to protect it.˃

˂You faith is misguided. No amount of mortals or 'heroes' can stand up to [indistinguishable]'s intentions.˃

˂Let's let fate decide that Chaos. I have faith Sonic and the other heroes of the Omniverse can stop what you and Taboo are planning.˃

* * *

"Order, Chaos, Fate, [indistinguishable], Taboo, Omniverse? These are all constructs and terms from your previous and subsequent stories, aren't they. And what happened thirty million years ago seems awfully suspicious? A crossover is inevitable, isn't it? And P.S. I'm still mad at you."

Well I have been hinting at it for a while now, Sonic. You and Megaman have a whole story to get through with many turns and twists, but it is your Fate to stop a crisis of the Omniverse alongside other heroes of the multiverse.

"Omniverse, the Final Destination: your fourth story. It's where all your plotlines converge." And by the way audience, that dialogue is not what I wanted to say.

What would a crossover be without Sonic the Hedgehog? You have a lot of fictional lives depending on you. Now go be the hero you were always meant to be, and a symbol all gamers know you to be.


	2. Ivo Robotnik

**Chapter 2: Ivo Robotnik**

There are other Hedgehogs besides me on this world, right, I mean besides Amy and a few other "canon" or expanded universe characters? There are thousands of other anthropomorphic hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, squirrels, bunnies, cats, bats, etcetera?

Yeah, why wouldn't there be? You of course are special, being that your universe revolves around you and your incredible speed which defines you. There will not, however, be any "original characters" of mine in this story if that's what you're asking. I don't have any for you to make out with, male or female, sorry.

Oh ha-ha, making fun of the community who supply plenty of compelling, interesting, and unique characters for me to "hang out with" along with the thousands of excellently drawn yaoi and hetero pairings of me with my cast. What a class act.

Hey, you jumped to that conclusion, not me, even though I am still technically your voice. And I for one think it is awesome that the community of Sonic fans come up with such great artwork of you romantically involved with others. Those artworks and stories are stimulating examinations of your personality and character. One of those artists is a huge inspiration for me.

Yeah, nice save. She drew the title image for this story and your last, right? Anyway, I was asking you voice in my head about the other anthos in this story because I (along with the audience probably) was wondering to what extent you're going to alter the canon. A little's fine, but if you go too far, it'll be disrespectful to the source material.

I don't intend to disrespect anything. I'm _reduxing_ your story, streamlining it and tweaking it so that it's fresh and unpredictable. I have the awesome yet somewhat daunting task of compressing almost the entirety of your mainline videogame's plots along with some aspects of the expanded universe from the comics and TV shows into a sequential story that's also merged with Megaman's games and by extension Nintendo and two other characters from… elsewhere. It's a formidable challenge. The most important thing is that the audience enjoys it… Hi there…

Oh why don't you just get on your knees and beg them not to click away. Jeez, you've written two and a half stories consisting of 180,000 (so far as of 4/21/16) words and you're still insecure. Either the reader likes you work or not, can we please move on with the story?

Of course. So you're making your way towards Robotnik to confront him for the first time (aka the ending of chapter 1). I'm going to change perspective here and get inside the mind of Robotnik. Now he seems like a fun character to write about. Let's dive into his idiosyncrasies, shall we?

You and your big words. Sure, let's _metaphorically_ dive into Eggman. I'm sure we won't miss, considering the size of the target.

* * *

 _I remember looking up at the sky when I was young, at the stars and night sky, unsure of the world and how it works, how I fit into the grand scheme of things. Staring out my bedroom window - with my inexperienced understanding of how the world worked - I wondered how was I supposed to make a difference? In my youth I thought it was through fame. In my teens I thought it was with wealth. Now I know it is with power. I crave it in its two most important forms: knowledge and authority._

"Grandpa, when will you be back?"

"I don't know, Ivo. I have a very important job to do, a job that only I can do. But every night when you look up at the stars, just barely out of your view, know I'll be up there, looking back at you."

"You're going to the moon!?"

"Not quite. But I will be out there in the night sky."

"In… in orbit?"

"Very perceptive my little scientist. Who knows, maybe someday you'll be old enough to join me up there in the Space ARK."

"I… I don't want you to leave. Why do you have to go… without me?"

"I don't want to, and I wouldn't if I have a choice. But I'm doing this for your sister Ivo. The work I'm doing could save Maria's life."

* * *

Woah, time out! Maria is Ivo's aunt, not his sister. Seriously?

Just roll with it Sonic. (A) I don't have to thoroughly explain who Gerald's wife is AND who Ivo's parents are with this being the case, and (B) having Maria being someone who Ivo knew personally makes for an interesting dynamic if Shadow and Ivo had a similar relationship with her before certain "things" (which I'm sure you reader are aware of) happen.

Ah whatever, she dies anyway. Oh, spoilers… I guess.

* * *

"But why can't I come with you Grandpa?"

"Where I'm going isn't a whole lot of fun… or safe. What I'm being asked to do, even though it can save your sister, is also… dangerous. I'll be gone for a while, and won't see you again until a while from now. So be strong Ivo. One last hug, my little _egg head_?"

Ivo and his grandfather hugged, before Gerald walked away from his home and entered a car surrounded by three soldiers and a man in a suit. The black vehicle pulled away, and Gerald disappeared from Ivo's life forever.

 _Be Strong… the last bit of advice from my grandfather. Gerald, he was the last of my family. I never knew my parents; mother apparently abandoned me and my sister in front of a church soon after we were born. My father evidently was a fiend and a disappointment to my grandfather. Gerald tracked my sister and I down and raised us as his own for a few years, before he went up into space along with my sick sister. When he died, I was left with a substantial amount of his wealth and property in his will. I had fully paved path towards wealth, fame, or luxury. But looking up at the stars, all I wanted was to make a difference. And to do that, I needed power. The United Federation claimed my grandfather died of old age, and that my sister succumbed to her illness._

 _I don't believe them. I'm too smart to fall for their lies. I'm no longer naïve, gazing into the night sky believing in good and evil; that young boy died. All that's left is his ambition, his lust for power, his need to avenge, his desire to conquer. To be as great as I imagined my grandfather could have been if nothing had held him back. But to have the power I now seek, I must take it from all the rest of the world, for it doesn't deserve it. It may be my ego and that may make me evil, but I no longer care. Everything I ever cared about was lost amongst the stars. All that's left now is a world for me to take._

* * *

"What are these things, weaponized robot animals with actual animals inside of them? The hell!?" Sonic wondered aloud as he destroyed several of these animatronics on his way towards Robotnik. Well, there weren't any anthros encased in metal yet, so that was a good thing. I may be a little selfish, but I won't let anyone harm innocent wildlife or other anthros. And maybe humans, too. What? Humans are a whole other can of worms, and some of them think I shouldn't even exist. Wait, that topic is a few chapters from now. Getting ahead of myself here. Where was I?

"Oh, and this one has claws attached to it. So these things are weaponized, too." Sonic sped towards the crab shaped monster and stopped a few inches in front of the roboticized creature. Staring at the robot to get a better look at it, he easily dodged the two flailing incisors without much though, using his super speed and slowed perception of time to easily predict each jab and swing of the "battle bot" and dodge its attacks. The crab-like robot reached once more to crush Sonic with its claws, but he instinctively jumped over the outreached talon and landed precisely on top of the robot itself, crushing it and releasing the trapped animal from within.

"Oh that is satisfying. Man no wonder Mario brutally stomps on his enemies. There you go little rabbit, I promise I knew I wouldn't crush you." The light brown rabbit scampered off, free from its metal prison. Sonic's victory was cut short, as several flying, large, bee-like drowns appeared from the East to confront the blue threat. Each bee-drone began firing a barrage of laser attacks at where Sonic was standing moments ago, the blue blur constantly moving instantaneously to a new spot a few feet from where the barrage of laser blast struck the floor.

"Hey, I've been on Green Hill Zone for a while now, where are the floating rings and power up monitors author?"

I'm modeling your first encounter with Robotnik similarly to how it goes down originally, but don't expect all video game logic to be incorporated into this story. I'd like all items, technologies, and settings I mention to have a rational and believable reason for existing.

"Fine, take all the fun out of this." Sonic then curled into a ball and began revving up on the ground without moving, and once he reached a certain rotational speed he took off and slammed into each bee-drone in succession until they all were destroyed. "Some of the fun at least. So what's up? Three levels then the 'boss' encounter?"

Not quite _._

Sonic sped past a wooden bridge and above a waterfall, before reaching the Easternmost part of the island. Seeing what was up ahead, Sonic stopped on a dime and looked down upon the large facility built next to the coast. He could see hundreds of robots, some similar to the few he encountered on the way here, others much larger and most likely more destructive. He could also just make out a few anthros being forced into a makeshift building by other robots. "Well, I found what you were talking about Chip. Man this place is huge; couldn't I have just bumped into Robotnik riding in his dumb little flying copter with the attached wrecking ball a few times?"

But that would have been too easy. Come on, someone you like is in that camp. You'll just have to rescue her.

"Hmm... that's between one of two chicks, right? No males?"


	3. Torn Fabric of the Universe

**Chapter 3: The Fabric of this Fictional Universe is Torn Apart**

Sonic had leapt over the fence marking the perimeter of the facility, instantly setting off multiple alarms and causing several dozens of robots to follow him. But Sonic was too fast, making his way from room to room within the makeshift facility, trying to find Dr. Robotnik. Outside once more, he easily without much concentration dogged dozens of lasers from more flying robots and evaded pursuing mechs on the ground. Frustrated, Sonic angrily skidded to a halt after he made some serious ground from his pursuers and wondered aloud where Robotnik was, even though he is still NOT supposed to know who he is!

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just told me where he was."

You're not even supposed to know who he is yet!

"Come on," Sonic said aloud, "where is he? That vain self-absorbed megalomaniac definitely can't refuse the opportunity to confront me face to face. Okay I don't talk like this! Cut it out with the big words, that's Tails' vernacular... oh for ****'s sake!"

I'm sorry, sometimes obfuscation just slips out of me, it's a bad habit. More importantly, however, this will be the fifth time I've reminded you of this so far: you not supposed to know who he is or who Tails is. And by extension neither Robotnik nor Tails knows about you. Well, with the security cameras around the facility Robotnik will at least know of you a few chapters from now. I'm sure he'll be fascinated as to how an anthro hedgehog managed to enter his facility and easily take care of scores of roboticized mechs while _roaming around at the speed of sound_.

"Wait, he's not even here? But Chip said 'an evil man' was capturing animals and anthros alike? That's Robotnik! That's what he does. Every game... mostely."

I'm aware. You however were not aware for how long Robotnik was capturing and experimenting on animals and anthros alike. This facility wasn't constructed in a day you know.

"Well then what am I even doing here!"

Saving lives, remember? You said you would last chapter. You even once said you know all the plot points of this story, so you should've known that Robotnik wasn't actually here. What gives? No wait; I made you say that... Oh crap! Continuity error, my freaking favorite!

Sonic jumped onto a SwatBot (which is different than the previous machines tasked with dealing with Sonic, for these are not powered by living animals, which I may say is a grotesque and inhuman treatment of living things). It tried to throw him off, but Sonic launched into the air as a swarm of energy blasts entered the unsuspecting SwatBot from aerial drones who just caught up with Sonic moments ago.

"I know what I said! I think… I… I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I AM A HERO, selfless, heroic! I don't steal things! I love freaking chili cheese dogs! Get… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Sonic pressed both of his hands against his head at the sudden pain he was experiencing.

You are all of things and more. It's why millions of people adore you… besides brilliant and aggressive marketing strategies by SEAG in the 1990's. However YOU specifically are not Sonic the Hedgehog. You are merely an interpretation of him. This sudden onset of anger you're having is by my design since you are my "Sonic". Even though you were always aware of your role here in this fiction, a realization I allowed you to have, you never realized that you were never indeed the real Sonic. This I need to tell you.

"Enough of your lies!" Sonic dashed into several aerial drones and landed on the roof a small makeshift building. "Enough of your convoluted storytelling. Enough with your damn story! I don't care how my ability to run fast somehow explains why I am the only character in your "Omniverse" who is aware his existence is a lie."

Yeah, I actually have an explanation for that. It's not supposed to be told until later on. But… later on isn't guaranteed.

The enemies with repetitive names and a lack of detail being provided by the author continued to fire, but now Sonic wasn't caring about them. He was losing his grip on perception which caused an unexpected (yet intentional) break of the reality I'm writing about. He ran as fast as he could away from the compound which now phased out of existence (for Sonic). Sonic traversed reality, and now was in a place without tactile sensation. Nothingness…

Oh good job me. This chapter is so messed up. Man I'm really screwing up here. Well… I'm intentionally doing this as a means to explain something important about this story. Yet it's so incoherent and doesn't make any sense.

"No, I know now how much you actually don't care! This story is a lie!"

You keep saying "lie," but that's not the word you're looking for. It's imaginary. It's a product of my imagination. Look, I need to tell you why we're suddenly having this abstract conversation. It needs to be addressed. There's a conflict between how much I want you to be like the real Sonic, and how much I want you to be my unique interpretation of him. This conflict has caused you to say contradictory statements in the last two chapters. You've stolen things which goes against you're nature, stated you care about all living creatures, questioned whether you shared the previous opinion with humans (a plot point later on in the story), and said you would carry out any act of heroism to save anyone. Even though you can break the fourth wall, you've also not known other details of the plot (like Robotnik not being at the facility) even though you've claimed to know the entirety of the plot. Because of these contradictions, you've become confused and are not even sure who you really are. I've, because of a continuity error I've written, have caused you to not know yourself. I promise, however, that you are not a lie, that this story is not a lie, rather it is fiction. Whether the story surrounding you is good fiction or not, and if this story can survive such a surreal and befuddling chapter like this is to be seen. I'm really sorry about this by the way.

"Why don't you get on your knees and beg them not to click away. Jeez… I've said this before haven't I? No, last time there weren't quotes around this statement." So I didn't said that aloud before, and now I just did... to you? Right? I'm confused. Where am I, Where is… here?

Sonic then had a sudden realization of his own existence (this… epiphany corrects the aforementioned continuity error which was barely noticeable but was annoying me, so I fixed it) and reality was reset by me the author. Imagining what to write next and having Sonic act according to script, Sonic leapt onto a rooftop to dodge the swarming robots from below and made his way back toward the where the "test subjects" were being held.

"What the **** just happened?"

A fourth wall break inside a four wall break, in a place without any walls I'm afraid. But don't worry about it (reader). It was merely a momentary lapse in your _fictional reality_. Whooh, that's an oxymoron if I've ever written one. To explain what just happened is to basically admit that this story for a moment ceased to exist. But it's back, because I willed it to be.

"Okay…

Just then, something grabbed Sonic's attention. It was on the back of his mind before the whole existential break in reality occurred moments before. Oh ****… I just fixed the universe, and now he's screwing with it again.

" _This story…_ hold up! Wait just a second!"

The entire universe paused (or more specifically, time has crawled to about 100 to 200 nanoseconds per actual second, the slowest Sonic had concentrated in his life… which can lead to a slowdown timewise for everything except Sonic himself. I will better explain this event and how it correlates with Sonic's power of speed when Tails analyzes him several chapters from now). I feel a sting of remorse, for I already know why Sonic is about to yell at me.

"Why does it feel like I've been stuck in some sort of limbo for ages until just now… before whatever that was that just happened? I swear I wasn't doing ANYTHING forever! When was chapter 2 uploaded (takes a peak)? APRIL 21! You waited a freaking month to upload another ******** chapter to my story?! Oh come on, I should be allowed to cuss! Do you know what it's like to be frozen, rattling around inside your head for 29 days? I'm sure you're two favorite gaming characters never even had to wait more than a week for a new chapter to be uploaded to their stories. Come on! I deserve the same treatment. Otherwise, what's the ******* point?!"

Sonic, you don't, cuss this much…

"Well I'm not the real Sonic, now am I? I just learned/realized that now, right? I'm just your screwed up 'head cannon' version who apparently is a cocky, overconfident, arrogant, OP as all hell (as you'll soon find out majorily later on in the story), snob with a sailor's mouth who has to deal with you in his head. You see the irony here, you letting me see past the fourth wall is why I'm pissed off at you?"

Look, I'm sorry, I really am. Sometimes life just gets in the way. And besides, your overconfidence and ability to backup your talk just makes you such a cool character.

"You know what, no. I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not your favorite videogame platformer and that's never going to change. And I'm sure most readers can understand that life out there is more important than this story here. So I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it. Whatever, let's just get this chapter over with so I can retire to your imagination for hopefully no longer than a week this time around."

I really am sorry about the delay on the upload.

"Who you apologizing to, me or the audience?"

You. As you said, they understand (I think, or at the minimum they'd tell me with a nice, considerate, white lie in the comment section saying they 'understand' if I asked them about the delay). Sonic, you're a badass. I love you and your franchise because of how much of a badass you are. And you have something my favorite platformer will never have… more notoriety. So what do you say, still friends?

"**** no! You haven't even bought or played a single Sonic the Hedgehog game in your life. Why are you even writing this story anyway? Get back to writing about ***** and *****. Wait, why can't I say their names? Oh what, you're not letting me?"

Yep, because this is your story (and Megaman's in the next volume of this story). And you're wrong when you say I don't care about you, you're games, or your franchise.

"Ugh… I don't have to like you, but there's LITERALLY nothing I can do about my current situation. So, let's get this going… back to the story."

Reality set back in, Sonic, done with his conversation, concentrated and relaxed his focus as events began to transpire at a normal speed. As effortlessly as before, Sonic continued to evade the growing number of robots ordered to apprehend him. Sonic now actually tried to devise a way to save all of the animals and anthros being held here.

Skidding to a halt, Sonic now approached the cages holding anthro animals. Inside the first cage Sonic looked in was a pink anthro hedgehog such as himself. Okay, you know who's in the cage. The statistical likelihood of her actually being in the first cage Sonic looks into out of the hundreds in this facility is astronomically ridiculous, but screw it. This unlikelihood is definitely better than the mind **** I wrote earlier.

"Amy Rose?" Sonic said curiously.

Oh my freaking god, Sonic. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO… FUCKING KNOW WHO SHE IS. There, I typed the word out finally! You happy?

I could point out that it is you who made me say that, but I think that would be patronizing to the reader at this point. (I just did though, and by me I mean you).

If they've gotten this far. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't.


	4. Liberated Resistance

**Chapter 4: Liberated Resistance**

Amy looked starved, cold, and sleep deprived. She didn't have on the outfit you're accustomed to. Instead, she was naked (what, you expect a morally bankrupt scientist to actually care if his "worthless" test subjects are clothed or not?). As you're going to find out, I've reworked her personality for this story as with almost every other character in the Sonic Universe.

"I… who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Yeah Sonic, how do you know her name?

"I umm… your name is printed on this label outside your cage."

"Pretty sure it's just a number on that label. No one here cares about names."

"Shit" Sonic whispered under his breath. "Look, is it really important? Now I'm going to get you and everyone else out of here." Sonic placed his hands on the lock of Amy's cage, and began to vibrate his arms as fast as he could.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked in amazement at the sight of Sonic's arms turning into a blur for how fast they were moving.

"Hopefully, if I vibrate this lock fast enough, the mechanism inside will wear out and break." Sonic inhaled and grimaced in concentration as his speed up the movement of his arms and hand. The sound of the clanking metal lock repeated so frequently until it became one cohesive sound. It then broke free from the latch it was attached to, and Sonic dropped the lock from his hands. "Phew… I was afraid that wouldn't work."

"That was amazing; whatever it was that you just did. But now we have to free the other anthros here? There's so many of them and so many cages. I'm sure with all the alarms I've been hearing, SwatBots are sure to show up any minute now.

"I can hold them off easily, you figure out how to free the others."

"You're going to stop dozens of deadly killer robots, alone?"

"Yep, and it's going to look amazing. Don't be scared to watch in amazement. But also, focus on the task at hand… umm, multitask."

A large double door to the right of Amy's cage burst open, revealing several larger Commando SwatBots with heavy artillery mounted to either arm; they begin firing live ammunition at Sonic. The loud sound of gunfire caused Amy to shriek and retreat to cover behind another cage. The other anthros held prisoner also collectively began to panicky. Moving at an incredible speed with a slowed perception of reality aiding in his decision making, Sonic confidently spoke, "Oh they're all standing in a line? You'd think these advanced robots with such complex artificial intelligence would be able to adapt their strategy after the first few encounters." Sonic's words sounded distorted and incomprehensible to anyone listening due to how fast he was moving. Dodging bullets which were moving slower than he was now, Sonic leapt and curled into a ball, allowing himself to careen into the first SwatBot, literally tearing through it and leaving a circular hole in its torso. The fractured metal pieces, wiring, and broken circuit boards fell to the floor at a snail's pace as Sonic repositioned himself. The remaining SwatBots were (slowly relative to Sonic) turning to face him.

"That worked so nice, I'll try it twice" he thought to himself. Sonic repeated his tactic and tore through a second SwatBot, then a third, a fourth, and a fifth. Tiring of this rudimentary attack strategy, Sonic tried his vibrating hand technique on the sixth SwatBot, landing on the back of its neck and attempted to remove its head by shaking it exceedingly rapidly. Its head came off nicely, and he threw the dislodged cranium at the seventh bot, distorting its aim. Bullets riddled through the sixth bot which Sonic was no longer sitting on top of, disabling it. Sonic appeared next to the seventh SwatBot which was still firing rapidly where it had calculated its target's position a few hundredths of a second ago.

"Mind if I borrow that." The SwatBot picked up the audio through its auditory sensor and realized its target was next to him. This realization happened in a fraction of a second. Sonic ripped of the mounted gun which was the right arm of the seventh SwatBot in less time than that fraction of a second and ran away from incommoding bullet fire from the remaining SwatBots. "Okay, how do I fire this thing? Oh there we go." Sonic fired at each of the remaining SwatBots, easily able to dodge their incoming fire as well as riddle each SwatBot with returned fire. "Man I'm a badass. Hope no one's mad I just used a gun. Some people can get that way with hedgehogs… How are you doing with the locks, Amy!" Sonic said with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Amy gazed at Sonic with her jaw slightly open. She had emerged from next to her cage after the initial gunfire and was awestruck at what she just witness Sonic achieve in seven seconds. "What?"

"Come on, less gawking, more unlocking! Before I have to do that all over with the incoming reinforcements."

"Umm… right! These locks are electronic. If we find the control panel to all of them we should be able to open all the cages simultaneously."

Sonic dashed right next to Amy and lifted her from her feet to her surprise. "Sorry for the… ehem… personal intrusion (she's naked, remember), but I will get us to that panel faster. And try to hold on, I'd hate to drop you at these speeds."

Sonic with Amy in his hands ran down the isle of cages and turned left to run perpendicular to the rows of other cages before making his way up a flight of stairs and halted at a reinforced metal door with a glass window at its center. Amy almost flew out of his arms due to the sudden deceleration.

"Locked. Think you can get through this door?" Amy asked after Sonic put her down.

"Of course I can, I just hope I don't get cut in the process. Come on white gloves; serve a purpose besides being a subtle reference to 1930's animated cartoons." Sonic inhaled and exhaled slowly as he vibrated his right arm as fast as he could. The goal here was to increase the relative mass of his fist so that when he punched the window, he'd do so with more force. Of course Sonic wasn't aware of the physics behind this tactic (you know, F = ma), he just learned through trial and error that the faster he moved, the better things were. Amy began to hear Sonic's hand hum as it displaced the air near it, before Sonic launched his fist at the window and shattered the window completely and caused an exceedingly loud cracking sound.

"That is amazing…" Amy said still in awe of Sonic's strange abilities.

"Oww! [Grimaces while inhaling and shaking his fist] My fist doesn't feel the same way. Fortunately I'm a fast healer, and at least the gloves did their job. Remind me to get you a pair soon… along with some cloths. I PROMISE I'm not looking, by the way."

Amy rolled her eyes as Sonic stuck his hand through the new hole in the door and unlocked it from the other side. They entered and searched the large metal control panel littered with buttons and monitors, looking for the right switch to unlock every cage underneath.

"So are you going to tell me how you move so fast mysterious hedgehog who somehow knows my name?" Amy said as both she and Sonic were gazing over the complex circuit board.

"How about after we get out of here, and when you put some clothes on." Sonic replied blushing while trying to sound disinterested.

"You're know you're not wearing any clothes either? Gloves and… expensive looking red shoes don't count."

"I'm a male cartoon character so I don't count. Sexist, I know, but don't complain, Sally Acorn lost that argument and now she's 'mostly' clothed. Besides, it's all smooth down here [pointing] except when fan art gets… _frivolous_. Then all bets are off. It's a shame, too; it gives me one less thing to do when I'm alone."

You just can't help yourself can you? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO… oh why do I even bother?

"So that's how you know my name. Sally must have sent you here. She's never mentioned you before. Must of kept it under wraps. Can't blame her to keep a secret weapon such as yourself under wraps until it's important."

"Umm, sure. Let's go with that. Glad the penis jokes went over your head." Sonic whispered to himself.

"I think this sequence of commands unlocks every cell. Fingers crossed." Amy typed the sequence of commands into the console and hit enter. The doors of every cage began to open and scores of different types of anthros slowly began emerging from their prisons.

"You did it Amy. Now I have to get all of you out of here… somehow. Man I really didn't think this through, did I? Ah well, not my style."

"We can't leave yet. Some of my friends are still here in the facility somewhere."

"Oh come on, there's hundreds of anthros down there. You're telling me there's more here? And how are we supposed to rescue the anthros here whilst searching the compound. What, are we going to leave everyone down there to wander into gunfire as we look around?"

"Well… maybe we don't have to leave at all. You can deal with the drones and SwatBots easily, right? Well maybe if you can destroy them all, we can take this compound and then worry about getting everyone out of here afterwards."

"Are you serious? Man, that sounds like so much work."

"You've come this far and you're not giving up now!" Amy said surprisingly loud. "Everyone here owes you their lives and are now counting on you, don't let them down."

"Umm… yes mam."

Amy grabbed the mic attached to the circuit board and activated it to communicate with all the anthros below the observation deck. "Listen up freedom fighters. Our home on Mobius has not forgotten us. These evil men may have captured us, tormented us, experimented on us, and may consider us as their lessors. But until you give up, that will never be true. We're going to take this compound! All of us are going to get out of here alive! Our cause will never be silenced! Our freedom will be fought for! Together, anthros will prevail!" Applause then roared from below the observation deck.

You know **MarcusRak** , I have this vague recollection from an Archie comic which explains why Sally rejected Amy from the freedom fighters.

Well, this isn't the same Amy, and certainly not the Same Sally. You know you're going to have to choose at some point.

Oh whatever.

"Isn't one of us supposed to be looking for your friend?" Sonic said with his arms crossed, silently impressed with Amy's speech.

"Tell you what," she replied, "you can search the compound way faster than I can. Look for any surviving anthros in the laboratory, free them from whatever horrible experiments are being performed on them, and bring them here. We can barricade ourselves in this holding room to protect us from the SwatBots outside. This console most likely has the capacity to receive and send transmissions. I'll see what I can do about contacting help."

"Glad to see you're thinking on the fly."

I'm just shocked Amy's not swooning all over me at this point. Don't tell me you've removed her lust for me?

I bet if she's not drooling over you, you're might actually start to like her. Oh the irony.

Shut up.

"Didn't catch your name, by the way?" Amy asked, snapping Sonic out of his mental conversation with me.

"Name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Amy started laughing before responding. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. [chuckles for a moment] That can't be your real name. Maybe as a superhero name... Wait; you named yourself that, didn't you? [giggles] It's fitting."

"Oh ha, ha. Just contact your other _furry_ friends _Amy_. And then _we will_ _prevail_ " Sonic said mocking her speech from earlier. He tried to hide his blush, knowing that he had indeed named himself "Sonic" after he gained his powers… sometime after he woke up without any memories of beforehand a few weeks ago. And since he hasn't bothered asking me about how exactly he came to acquire his powers, he doesn't exactly know how he got them in the first place. You see, his ability to break the fourth wall hasn't made him omniscient, just really obnoxious.,, if you were curious. I'll be sure to explain how in this story Sonic became the hedgehog he is now, along with why he can break the fourth wall and how that relates to his ability of super speed.

Sonic took off and went through a pair of doors behind Amy and began searching every room he could in several different hallways. He took note of signs on the walls which pointed him towards the "testing facilities." What he started to see even unsettled his sarcastic, sometimes childish demeanor.

"Roboticize Engine?" Sonic said to himself as he read the label of a fairly large and intimidating machine. He then noticed three Anthros shaped outlines underneath white cloths resting on gurneys.

"Oh please be alive and not grotesquely disfigured." Sonic again said to himself as he lifted the covering off one of the gurneys. The white sheet fell to the floor, revealing an anthro bunny (whom of course, Sonic recognized immediately).

"Don't tell me she was just Roboticized recently?"

"[Moans] Where am I?"

"Yep, it's official. I'm kicking Robotnik's large round ass when we finally meet face to face. You alright Bunny?"

"Metal. Encasing me. Becoming me. The nightmare, it was horrible. Bunny leaned forward before realizing what had happened to three out of her four appendages. "What's… what's happened to me!"

"Best way to put it, you've become three fourths a robot. Now come on, we've got to move."

"Wait… Rotor. He was brought here with me." Bunny slowly moved her legs to drop them to the ground, and her new metallic and artificial limbs responded. The moment was surreal for her, she couldn't feel her legs but they were responding to her every whim without any hesitation. Sonic meanwhile walked over to the second gurney and removed the white sheet. An unconscious coyote was revealed underneath.

"Antoine. If I know the Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series, and by process of elimination, I think I know who the third freedom fighter is under blanket number three."

"TV show?" Bunnie said confused and still somewhat groggy from regaining conscious. Sonic removed the white sheet on the third gurney, revealing a walrus.

"And here's Rotor." Sonic poked him a couple of times, but he didn't regain consciousness. "Oh come on, wake up. There is no way I'll be able to can carry him." Sonic then noticed the gurneys everyone was on had wheels attached to the metal support frame. "Okay, this may sound weird Bunnie, but I'm going to carry you, Antoine, and wheel Rotor our off here to where Amy is. Don't argue, it'll get you there quickly, and I can get to searching the rest of the compound much faster."

"I understand, Sonic. But I think I can walk just fine. I'll carry Antoine and you can wheel Rotor out of here."

Sonic, who was standing twelve feet from Bunnie, suddenly appeared right next to her (almost) instantly, causing a gush of wind to flow from behind him. Before she could talk, Sonic swiped her off her robotic feet and held her in his arms. "When I say _fast_ ,Bunnie, I mean this fast."

Before Bunnie could respond again, Sonic blasted out of the room and bolted down several corridors, retracing the steps he took to get from the "roboticizing room" to the control room above the holding facility where he had left Amy. Sonic, with Bunnie in his arms, suddenly came to an instantaneous halt inside the control room, with a large gust of wind catching up with them. This startled Amy, who screamed and turned around at the sudden and unexpected noise caused by the gushing winds. Upon noticing Bunnie, she instantly became ecstatic and hugged her friend. Bunnie, meanwhile, was completely flabbergasted at what just happened. Sonic took off at the same speed he used to delivered Bunnie, leaving her and Amy so he could bring the other two freedom fighters.

"How in the world…" Bunnie said bewildered.

"I see you've met Sonic." Amy said with a smile.

Sonic reappeared with an unconscious Antoine in his arms, resting him onto the ground. His two trips back and forth from the roboticizing room to the control room took a little less more than four seconds for Sonic, even though he was traveling several hundred feet not in a straight line. A little longer later than his previous trip, Sonic decelerated much more gracefully lugging a gurney with Rotor still on it towards the control room. He left Rotor just outside the control room doors in the hallway, as not to crowd the smallish room Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine were all in.

"How in the world are you running so fast? It's incredible. Amy, you knew about this?" Bunnie asked in astonishment.

"Nope, Sonic just rescued me not more than ten minutes ago. But Sally knows who he is. She must have sent him here to rescue all of us, and he's doing a spectacular job. I've been here for weeks, I thought I'd never see the sun again. Thank you Sonic, you really are a hero."

Amy's comment surprisingly hit Sonic deeply. He actually hadn't done anything heroic ever since he had gained his powers a few weeks ago. And now he had just saved hundreds of lives. It was almost effortless for him to do so, but everyone here is going to be so grateful for what he's done for them. For a moment Sonic was truly happy for once in his brief life in having his powers. Amy's adoration, it truly was humbling. Realizing his dopy attitude, he quickly discarded it and shrugged off Amy's compliments, trying not to show any outward signs of how he had felt just a moment ago.

"Ah it was nothing. It's what… heroes do." Hero. Sonic was a hero. It sounded so simple, but actually performing the heroics and genuinely saving lives, the feeling was so different. "So, you contacted the other… _freedom fighter's_ yet?"

"Yes, I've contacted Knothole and reported where we are, along with how many of us are alive. I've also figured out we're on South Island, so no one from Knothole's going to mount a rescue effort anytime soon."

"Knothole… yeah… Pretty far away."

"You do know where Knothole is, right? Sally had to have told you where it is."

I'm looking forward to when you and Amy meet Sally and your lies comes crashing down around Sonic.

A little faith, please. I'm pretty _quick_ on my feet.

Ha ha.

"Of course... Although let's not discuss the place, who knows if we're being monitored by surveillance or not. That might be how the SwatBots keep finding me despite how fast I move. Which reminds me, I'm going to clear out all the remaining drones at this place, you and Bunnie see if Antoine and Rotor are alright."

"Alright Sonic. Be careful" Amy responded with concern. She digs me.

"Good luck sugar" Bunnie also responded with a southern accent.

"I'll be back in a fla… no that's copyrighted. Hmm… Oh! I've gotta juice! Yeah, that's better!" Another SatAM reference, man I'm good.

No, I'm good.

And no one would care if the story wasn't about me.

True.

Amy and Bunnie looked at where Sonic once stood confused as he departed from the control room at super speeds.

"Copyrighted?" Amy asked confused.

"He mentioned a 'Sonic the Hedgehog TV series' to me when I awoke earlier. Wired right? There's something off about that hedgehog."

"Yeah, and he called himself a 'cartoon' character earlier as well. Ah well, At least he's on our side, even if he is a little weird."


	5. Hero or Mascot?

**Chapter 5: Hero or Mascot?**

"How many SwatBots are left? Just make up a number less than one, how about that?"

There are twelve left Sonic. And it's not a random number I just thought of… It's a reasonable amount of bots left considering how many I can assume you've already destroyed at this facility between the last chapter and this one, and how many total bots Dr. Robotnik would have standing guard at this facility on South island in the first place. What, were you keeping track? Didn't think so.

"Whatever you say God." That's a reference to something. A… running joke if you will, so don't read this chapter unless you've read the first four. And if you got here somehow without doing so… than thank you! Appreciate the view! Anyway… Sonic effortlessly dealt with the remaining mechanized security droids defending the facility, clearing the place of all hostile machinery so that he and the rest of the Anthros who were held hostage here could capture the base. Amy was leading a group of survivors to search the facility in order to find any other remaining Mobians located elsewhere within the compound. A yellow laser singed the ground, leaving a black trail as it moved towards Sonic. One of the last areal drones in one piece continued in its attempts to stop the speedy blue hedgehog, but it could not aim its deadly beam at Sonic quick enough for he was too fast.

"Whoop! Poof!" Sonic said, mimicking his own sound effects from his 16 bit days, as he leapt upward into the air and crashed into the drone curled in a ball, destroying it. A feral chipmunk fell amongst the wreckage of the machine which was its prison. Sonic landed on the ground before the unfortunate rodent did and caught the unconscious animal in his left hand.

"I now know why Chip wanted me to come to this facility. I just saved his brother." Sonic set the brown furred creature onto the floor as it started to come to, free of the devices syphoning its strength and controlling its will.

No (reader), that creature has no relation to Chip. And no, the reason Chip sent you to this facility has a lot to do with your future.

"Yeah, yeah, his conversation with Chaos and what not. I overheard all of it because… _reasons,_ and still think it's b.s. Anyway, it only took me _eighty-one_ days to liberate this compound for him. You know, for someone who's supposed to be fast, _it sure took me_ _a long_ time to finish the job."

Has it really been that long since chapter 1? Shit… You know what, I'm going to finish this story before September, I PROMISE!

"I'm going to hold you to that, and rub it in your face when you fall short. By the way, has Amy finished searching the compound for Anthros being held captive?"

Not quite… ah screw it. Yeah, she finished… now. Go meet with her back at the observation deck for the holding area, and she'll tell about a plan to get you and everyone held here off the island and brought to Knothole.

Sonic ran from some bullets being fired by another SwatBot. Using the metal stinger from the previous aerial drone he destroyed, Sonic grabbed it and thrust the makeshift spear into the eye socket of the SwatBot trying to terminate him. Sparks flew out erratically from the puncture, then the huge machine toppled to the ground as Sonic slapped his hands up in down, pretending to remove dust. "There, all the robots are taken care off. Oh, and no need for a horizontal bar signaling a scene transition, I can get to Amy fast enough for one not to be necessary."

Hey, those bars are useful. They make scene transitions so much easier with so fewer words.

And by that you mean they are a convenient, lazy shortcut.

You're a dick. You know that.

Sonic turned around and accelerated to a third of the speed of sound in almost an instant, making his way back to the holding facility where he had left Amy, Bunnie, and several others to clear the facility of danger. He reappeared within the observation deck and came to a complete stop instantly. The sudden noise of his reappearance and gusting winds sent Antoine into a panic, causing him to audibly shriek and jump backwards in the air.

" _Oh cher me_! We're under attack!"

Oh jeez, Sonic thought to himself, why is Antoine even here? He's so annoying.

Uhh… Comic relief?

Cause that worked so well in SatAM.

"Relax Antoine," Bunnie said, "that's Sonic. You know, the amazing blue hedgehog we just told you about who rescued all of us."

"Yeah Napoleon Bonaparte," Sonic continued, "this isn't Waterloo. No need to go crazy."

"I'm _saray_ _Sonik,_ but I'm afraid I do not _folloh_ you. Who is the Napoleon, and where is this… Waterloo?"

"Ugh…" Sonic said while palming his face "and you wonder why Sally ignores you."

Sonic, events and references that happened on modern day Earth will not be understood by other Mobians. That stuff happened like thirty million years ago according to this story and your game's canons.

Yeah sure whatever, the plot of your first story of the G.O takes place so long ago. But more importantly that French accent is just terrible.

"What did you just say? Something about Sally? How do you know of the Princess?"

"Sally sent Sonic here on a mission to rescue us all Antoine" Amy answered. "And so far Sonic has done an exceeding job of it, don't you think guys?"

"I'd say," Rotor cut in, "If it wasn't for him, I think we'd all wind up like Bunnie, but worse! Ugh… No offense."

"Oh none taken big guy. The limbs, they don't hurt… but, the experience was so horrifying. And I remember it all, like a bad nightmare. Being taken apart and put back together."

Amy placed a hand on Bunnie's still remaining biological arm to comfort her. Meanwhile, Antoine ruined the atmosphere by opening his big mouth. "Well why haven't I heard of this Sonic before? Surely Sally wouldn't keep him a secret from me… or from us. How can we trust someone we've never met before and who has such power?"

"Maybe," Sonic said annoyed, "because Sally didn't bother to share classified information with someone suffering from a Napoleonic complex like as yourself, An-twat."

"Why, I'll let you know, Sonic, that I am Sally's most trusted advisor! And she would not withhold such pertinent information from me!"

"Well guess what short stuff, she did. Probably because she didn't want to hurt your feelings, since her and I are kind of a thing. She knows how jealous you can get."

"Lies! I know for a fact that my beautiful Sally would not luv someone of the likes of yourself!"

Sonic, you are aware (and by you I mean the reader) that none of what you just said is true… at least not yet.

Yeah, but _scaredy coyote_ doesn't need to know that. You watch, I'll get him to burst into tears!

"I know she acts all business, but that squirrel has needs. Now this isn't the time or place to discuss this, but when she has the urge, I'm the only one fast enough to satisfy, if you know what I mean."

"Enough! Don't you dare talk about my princess in that manner you scoundrel!" Antoine stormed toward Sonic ready to do whatever it was he felt he was confident enough to get away with, and this proved to be a mistake. Sonic slowed down his perception of reality, moved right in front of Antoine, crotched down low level to his shoes, tied the two shoe's laces together, stood up, and retreated to where he was standing earlier and let gravity to the rest of the work. Antoine shrieked at the sudden loss of balance and collapsed face first into the metal floor underneath. And true to Sonic's word, he flipped over in tears.

" _Oh me, mon nez!_ " Antoine reeled in pain.

"Ha! You know what they say, 'the _klutzier_ they are the harder they fall'."

"What the hell was that for?" Amy said disgusted as she bent over to help Antoine and untie his shoelaces.

"Pssh, you saw he was charging at me. I mean, he wasn't going to try anything, I know that for damn sure, but you can never be too cautious."

"Not cool man." Rotor said shaking his head.

"Yeah," Bunnie continued, "Antoine could have really hurt himself. And what gives you the right to talk about Sally like that?"

Sonic at this point became agitated. He didn't like being hated; it brought out the worst in his (fandom) himself. "Look, Bunnie, Rotor, Amy. Let's not forget I just saved _every life_ on this compound from weeks of torture and inevitable deaths. Like it or not, I am in command here, not any of you, for this is my rescue mission and that's how it's going to be! Bloody _nez_ over here is not going to talk anymore for he has nothing useful to say, while the rest of you figure out how we're going to get all these Mobians out of this facility before reinforcements come and put all of your lives in jeopardy. Come on, we don't have time to screw around!"

Amy got up from beside Antoine as Bunnie helped him from off the ground. She looked at him coldly, but responded. "I got in contact with Knothole using our encrypted radio frequency. I sent out a distress call and was met with a response. Several aerial ships are to arrive at these coordinates in four hours, and these birds should be able to escort the seventy or so survivors here to knothole in eight hours total."

"Well alright then. Objective complete! Antoine, sorry about your nose, though you kind of deserved it. As for you three, relax! I know you've been through some horrible stuff in the past few weeks, you know with you all being captured and experimented on. But hey, it's almost over, thanks to me. Now I know I kind of yelled at you all a few seconds ago, but I'm here to help… per Sally's instructions."

"Thank you Sonic, we are all in your debt" Amy said humbly. "But next time, don't insult one of your own. All of us have come from the same beginning, fight for the same reasons. We don't need to hate each other, just those who'd try to take our freedom."

"Oh trust me Amy, I hate Robotnik as much as the next guy. There's plenty of hate in me reserved for that fat tub of lard."

"Wait," Rotor said curiously, "you mean _the_ Dr. Ivo Robotnik, C.E.O. of Robotnik Industries?"

"Yeah, he's the sack of shit who runs this facility, you guys know this, right?"

"No, how do you know that?" Amy said seriously. Yeah Sonic, explain your way out of this.

"Well cause he's _the_ bad guy. The heartless, immoral, tyrant who wants to take over the world using his brilliance and his crazy machines, stopping at nothing regardless of who stands in his way."

What the hell? Why doesn't anyone here suspect Robotnik of being evil? He's been the bad guy since 1994.

Because this is an origin story Sonic, he hasn't done anything public yet as to suggest he's an evil maniacal tyrant bent on world domination. But by all means, continue explain how you know he's evil. Actually, this is very plot relevant. I'll take over here and explain if for you since I know you'd screw it up.

Oh no, don't you dare speak for me!

I've always have, though. Ain't that a bitch?

"Well," I said for Sonic through him, "Robotnik Industry's logo obviously isn't stamped all over this secret facility. But you are aware of how powerful and rich he is, right Rotor, Ivo being the heir to the Robotnik Industries his grandfather founded?" Oh because apparently he's a businessman now? The **** **MarcusRak**? Look, I'm trying to save your ass here. STFU for a moment. "Well Robotnik has a very secret hidden agenda. Bunnie, the room I found you in, it houses the experimental Roboticize Protocol. An invention of Robotnik's which will forcibly combine and augment artificial and organic tissue together to create immensely powerful and deadly cyborgs loyal to his cause. It's one horrible step above the bots I've been destroying with actual feral animals housed inside. Robotnik with his company and his influences stands at a very powerful position within both the United Federation's government and as a leader of a secretive group bent on exterminating Anthros from Mobius. He sees our race's existence as a blight on Mobius, hence why he has no quarrels using Anthros as living test subjects. Using both his resources and his political power, he may soon succeed in his goals. But knowing this, us Freedom Fighters can now rebel against him, and stop him from destroying our world."

"Hmm…" Amy said pondering for a moment. "You need to tell this to Amy if you haven't pronto. There's finally a face representing our opposition, our terror and fear."

"Well then, let's hope those 'birds' get here and back to Knothole quickly." Give me back control of my body, ***hole. God I told you how much I hate sounding like a walking Thesaurus.

Alright, alright, you're in control (he never is… but don't tell him that). You've got four hours to kill. Want me to use the horizontal bar now, even though it's lazy?

God yes!

* * *

Everyone Anthro at the facility watched outside as several large vertical takeoff capable jets descended onto the grass field representing the makeshift landing pad outside the facility. They were met to applause, though Sonic looked skeptical.

"Those are the 'birds' which will take all of us to Knothole? Jeez, there's more duct tape on those things than athletic tape on the cast of Sonic Boom! And that's saying something!"

"On Knothole," Amy said confidently, "we make do with what we have. It's not exactly luxurious, but you'll be surprised what some of our best mechanics can come up with given what they have to work with."

"So much… tape, though."

One of the six jets landed gently in front of Amy and Sonic as it kicked up wind in all directions before settling. The cockpit window opened up, and an Anthro fox removed himself from the pilot's seat and dropped to the ground. He then walked forward as he removed his pilot's helmet.

"Ah, so this must be been the blue blur I've heard so much about. Names..."

"Tails!" Sonic interrupted, "God you look so old!" What the hell **MarcusRak**?

"Uhh no. Only one tail here. Names Amadeus Prower. Thanks to you Sonic, a lot of families are going to be reunited, hopefully, including mine."

Oh it's his father. ****.

If you'd stop trying to identify characters before you've met them, this wouldn't be a problem. Amadeus walked past Sonic as he began to scan the crowd of Mobians behind him and Amy. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Rosemary!"

"Oh Amadeus!" Rosemary ran towards her husband and they hugged.

"Oh god. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you and my son all those weeks ago. I almost didn't make it Rose." Amadeus placed his hand on his wife's cheek and wiped one of her many tears from her face. "I almost thought I'd never see your beautiful face again."

"It was terrible Deus, Being held here prisoner for weeks, slowly losing my will to leave, putting the life of our little Miles in danger. I feared miscarrying him every day. That I'd lose him."

"It's over now." Amadeus placed his hand on his wife's protruding stomach. "I'll never let anyone ever harm you or our son ever again.

"And you would have lost him, if it wasn't for you Sonic." Rosemary said looking straight at him now. You saved me and my son's life, and reunited me with my husband. I… I can't ever repay you for this. Never be grateful enough. Thank you." She said now crying tears of joy. Sonic meanwhile was frozen. That dumb feeling was washing over him again, that feeling of actually being a hero. It was crawling up his spine, into his head and forcing him to smile. It was so unlike how I've portrayed him, it was almost like in that moment he was the real Sonic, not this ***hole I've drummed up.

Shut the **** up, Sonic thought angrily at me, yet full of happiness as well, you're ruining this for me. "You don't ever have to repay me, Rose. Saving your son's life was more than enough for me."


	6. Bare Knuckles

**Chapter 6: Bare Knuckles**

Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Amadeus, Rosemary, and twelve other Mobians were currently flying towards Knothole along with three other jets carrying the other sixty-six prisoners from Robotnik's testing facility. Sonic was responsible for saving so many lives, and even though for a moment he had felt like a genuine hero, it was only a matter of time before he reverted to his, ahem, less then admirable personality.

I can hear you, or see what you're typing, however the hell this fourth wall stuff works with words on a screen.

I know. I'm just excited to make you wait in a high speed metal container for the next, let's say one hour, fourth-five minutes.

Really, you're going to right a chapter solely taking place inside this stupid jet! Oh **** no.

I thought you had a little more faith in me. Did you take a look at the title?

Bare Knuckles? Wait… does that mean what I think it means?

Yes sir.

Sonic began to tap his foot repeatedly, which with is super speed quickly accelerated to above a five taps a second. The noise quickly drew the attention of everyone inside the plane, with Antoine responding first.

"Do you mind, Sonic?"

" _Sarrey_ " Sonic said as nasally as he could to imitate Antoine. "Oh and how's your nose by the way?"

That comment drew an unpleasant look from Antoine, but he did not respond, Sonic's comment being a reminder of what else he could do with his super speed.

"Oh come on you two," Amy said like a grown up, "behave." You know she's like the same age as me, why did you have to shove a rod up her ass **MarcusRak**?

Because maybe I wanted to avoid writing a paper thin Amy who loves you at first site. And to make you angry.

Oh right, I forgot. Kind of like how you forget to upload chapters to this story consistently. "Hey Amadeus, how much longer till we arrive at Knothole?"

"We've got another hour forty-five Sonic, so sit tight. I'm sure you'll love Knothole when we get there." Is it just me, or is Amadeus a very odd name? And how do you go from Amadeus Prower to _Miles Prower_ , well maybe besides the egg coming before the 'fox'?

Your franchise has so many characters in it I've stopped questioning it at this point.

It was Antoine who opened his annoying mouth next. "Well I was under the impression that Sonic's already been to Knothole, since he claims to know the princess."

"I've _claimed_ to know a lot more than just the princess' name, Wile E Coyote, if you know what I mean."

"V _ous couché_ _secousse!_ "

"So if you're angry, you revert to French. Am I understanding you correctly?"

"Sonic, Antoine, enough!" Amy said exhausted. "Do you two really have to be at each other's throats the entire trip?"

"You mean I could have actually tried to choke him? Man I've been going at this all wrong. Get over here Antoine." Sonic outstretched his hands towards Antoine. He was obviously too far to reach, but that didn't stop Antoine from recoiling in his seat and letting out an audible shriek.

"Sonic, I was being sarcastic." Amy said rather annoyed.

"Amy, sarcasm is my middle name. Or is the 'the'? I'm not sure. What sounds better, 'Sonic the Hedgehog' or 'Sonic Sarcasm Hedgehog'?"

Amy pressed her palm into her face as Sonic was able to draw one exasperated laugh from her.

"Tough crowd." Sonic said a little disappointed.

"You know," Rotor spoke up, "I didn't notice it before, maybe because my life was in jeopardy hours ago, but you are actually pretty funny Sonic."

"Thank you Rotor. At least someone here appreciates my comedy. _Unlike Amy Rose_ over here. Someone cut those thorns of this 'Rose'."

"Sonic, I'd like you jokes more if they didn't come at the expense of Antoine. You're being really rude to him."

"Or if _yur_ jokes were actually _funay_." Antoine continued with vitriol and 'French' in his voice. I don't hate French people, honestly. I've actually never met one.

"Oh come on Amy. We're all friends here, right? This is what friends do, they mess with each other. Isn't that right you little rascal?" Sonic (almost) instantly appeared next to Antoine and got him in a headlock and started to rub the top of his head with his _bare knuckles_. Antoine again shrieked at the unexpected arm bar by Sonic and began flaying his arms.

Oh, that reminds me: Knuckles.

"Aye! Unhand me with your dirty armpits!"

"You know," Bunnie spoke up, "I think Amy and I were a little quick to judge you, Sonic. I think you're pretty funny, too."

"I see the crowds slowly warming up to me. Now all I've got to do is get through 'thorn bush' over here, and that sounds really painful for the both of us."

Amy was not amused, but also was now in the minority with regards to Sonic and his attitude. "How much longer till we arrive at Knothole, Amadeus?"

"It's been less than five minutes since Sonic asked me, Amy." Amadeus said as he turned around from the controls in the cockpit.

"I see you two are really getting along back there," Rosemary said after her husband. It reminds me of Deus when we first me. He was quite the jokester back then as well. Oh I loved that about him."

" _Back then_? My comedic charm haven't waned at all. I'm pretty sure I used the 'thorn' line on you 'Rose' Mary. Sonic's simply stealing my material." Amadeus said sarcastically, drawing a laugh from his wife.

"Ah, well if comedic gold isn't your cup of tea, Amy, then maybe feats of extraordinary agility are. Hey Amadeus, Knothole is pretty much a straight line from here, right? How low can you take us to the water? I think I need to stretch my legs."

"You're jumping out!" Said Rosemary in surprise.

"Yep. Call me Jesus, cause I'm about to walk on water… really, really fast."

"You can't be serious." Rotor said in amazement.

"Oh now this I have to see." Amadeus said as well. True to his word, the jet Sonic was in began to descend towards the ocean it was flying above.

"Sonic," Amy said with concern, "don't be ridiculous. Do you know how dangerous this sounds?"

"Well I'm flattered you care about something other than Antoine's fragile ego, but don't worry. I've done this before."

"Wait, you're actually going to let him jump out hun?"

"Sure, why not. Apparently this hedgehog can run at super speeds, so he should be able to do what he claims, and if not, hedgehogs are excellent swimmers."

They actually are Sonic. Why can't you swim again?

I don't want to talk about it!

"Honey!" Rosemary suddenly said beside her husband in the cockpit. "Watch out! You're too close to land."

"Land?" Amadeus said in confusion, "We're in the middle of the ocean? Oh shit!" Amadeus pulled his flight stick immediately backwards and to the left, causing the jet to veer up and to the left suddenly. Sonic lost his footing (since he was the only one not strapped into his seat) and careened into the metal wall to his right. Amadeus decreased his jet's speed rapidly and eventually brought it to a standstill hovering above the island he almost just crashed into.

"What the hell? We're several hundred feet in the air and I almost crashed us into an island. Rose, you got this place on any of the holomaps?"

"No. And is it just me, or is that island MOVING!" Everyone had gathered at the front of the ship, squeezing together to get a view out of the front windshield. Sonic, meanwhile, got up from the ground in the back rubbing his head.

"Ow! I'm alright just to let everyone know. Now what are we gawking at? Oh, so that's why the title's called Bare Knuckles. Ladies and Gentleman, and Antoine, this must be the floating Angle Island."

You know, this is actually way more convenient than I thought it would be. Make up some b.s. excuse on how you know the place Sonic and we're good to go as far as plot progression.

What you're not angry with me for blurting out information I shouldn't know anymore? I guess some things can change.

"Wait, Amy asked, "you know this place?"

"Well, I've heard legends of the place. An ancient island which roams the world to mask the location of a mystery which supposedly is REALLY valuable."

"But how hasn't this island been seen and catalogued by any satellites?" Amadeus asked in concern. "This chunk of rock is massive!"

"Let's just say that the something which is REALLY valuable can do a lot of WEIRD things, like mask the islands location from sight, hence why you almost just crashed into it even though it should be visible for miles in this nice clear weather we're having today."

"Incroyable…" Antoine said in astonishment. Similar gazes of wonder could be seen from the rest of the passengers aboard this jet.

"Oh come on guys, I can run at speeds faster than sound and you're shocked by a floating island. You know what; I'm going to check out the island first. Catch up if you can." Sonic then sped to the back of the jet and pressed a button which began to open the back cargo bay door.

"Sonic! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Amy said to overcome the sudden loud gushing winds caused by Sonic opening the large reclining door.

"Being awesome!" Sonic said equally as loud. He then bent his knees and like a spring launched upwards eight feet (minus his actual height) to catch the top lip of the now opened jet. I should play basketball with this vertical leap. In one coherent move, Sonic then vaulted onto the top of the jet in a backwards summersault and gazed at his target in front of him. Don't think, just move. Sonic crotched into a joggers position which helped him stay atop the jet as winds crossed from left to right, and then ran as fast as he could forward and sailed towards angle island. His ability to accelerate near instantly to the speed of sound helped him get some great distance. Now falling down at Earths gravitational acceleration constant (near sea level, mind you), Sonic had hoped he had gained enough horizontal momentum, for there was nothing else he could do until he hit land again. Oh of course I make it, stop toying with the reader. It what could only be described as a superhero landing followed by a few rolls to combat his forward momentum, Sonic gracefully touched down on the outer rim of Angel Island, with about twenty-five feet or so to the edge of the islands.

"That hedgehog is insane!" Rosemary exclaimed as her husband reclosed the back cargo bay door from a switch on the dashboard. Everyone had now seen Sonic safely land on Angle Island from the front view of jet.

"He's got a can do, adrenaline junky, attitude. I like it!" Amadeus responded to the muse of everyone on board. He then carefully brought his jet down onto a clearing of the slowly drifting island. Once the jet touched down safely, the cargo bay door reopened and everyone started to exit through the back. Sonic meanwhile was bowing, like if he was a composer for a symphony.

I know this is a fictional story with fictional laws of physics, but how are your ankles not up your ass right now?

Cause I've survived longer falls in my videogames without a hitch. Come on, no one cares about the physics. "Gravitational acceleration constant…" give me a break with that nerd talk.

"Sonic, do you realize how dangerous that was!" Amy said as she angrily approached Sonic. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yes mom. I'm sorry." Sonic said sarcastically as he now faced away from Amy and the crowd behind her.

"Radio contact with the other three jets is down," Amadeus warned everyone, "presumably for the same reason as to why this island is masked from the outside world. It's nice that we found this place, but we can't stay for long. We should head to Knothole soon."

"What, are you kidding me?" Sonic said shocked. "There's a Chaos Emerald on this island. Why else do you think it's floating?"

"Wait, did you just say Chaos Emerald!?" Rotor said flabbergasted. "Amadeus, we have to find it! Those gems have within them an unfathomable well of cosmic energy. They are the key to the impossible. If we can bring it to Knothole, we would have the power to do or build anything we needed. It would help our cause exponentially."

"Hold the phone just a moment." Antoine said trying to wrap his head around this. "I thought Sonic said what was on this island is a mystery. Yet now he says it is a Chaos Emerald. What else could he not be telling us?"

Ugh, why must this asshole point out all my continuity errors! Shut up An-twat! Nobody likes you!

"Oh what, you have a 'photographic' memory now, Antoine?" Sonic said actually using his fingers to signal quotes around the word photographic. Which in this case should actually be "phono" graphic.

Nobody cares man, Sonic responded to me. "No," Antoine replied, "but what I would like to know is exactly why you have brought us here? I thought your priority was to rescue us, not explore potentially dangerous floating island!"

"I'm knocking out two birds, and maybe in a few seconds you, with one stone. It wasn't my intention to 'find' Angel Island, but now that we're here, why can't we bring a souvenir back to Knothole? You heard Rotor, that thing is beyond useful." And it makes me turn super saiyan. An added bonus.

"I think it's worth it guys." Rotor said to back up Sonic.

"Well if you think it's important Rotor, than I'm behind you." Bunnie said to also back up her friend.

"Then it's settled. We have an island to explore." And an echidna to find. I swear to god if he uppercuts me unexpectedly, I'm kicking his ass, regardless of your story's plot.

Oh I think you and everyone else will be quite surprised by Knuckles in just about two or three seconds.

"Help!" Everyone turned towards the entrance of the frost, now also hearing footsteps rapidly approaching them. "Help! Oh thank god! I'm free!"

"Who is that?" Amy said concerned once a red echidna came storming out of the forest.

"Knuckles?" Sonic said confused. Oh god what have you done to the strong and stoic Knuckles **MarcusRak**?

"Oh a rescue party. You don't know how long I've been stuck on this godforsaken island!"

"So you haven't been guarding the Master Emerald? Or a single Chaos Emerald? It's confusing which canon we're following here."

"What are you kidding. That damn green rock has been messing with my mind. It's been assaulting me with visions of an Omniverse and an Orrery of Worlds and of Time itself. A battle between the literal forces of good and evil, which the emerald keeps saying is an obscure reference to a specific chapter of another story! It doesn't make any scenes, and it's driving me crazy! You got to help me man, get me off this rock! Wait a minute. now it's saying your Sonic the Hedgehog! You have to stop it Sonic. Stop Robotnik and Chaos, before they destroy the Omniverse! Oh god, what am I saying. Just get me out of here!"

Are you in Knuckles mind as well? I thought you said you were only a massively annoying intruding in my head!

It's a little more complicated by that, and by this I mean a longer explanation. Shadow (yes, that hedgehog, how has yet to make his appearance in this story) is dealing with a similar problem, as well as a oddly specific character from that story Knuckles is referring to, as well as the main antagonist for the next story after this. You know, the one with the plumber?

Oh enough with your foreshadowing. The only person looking forward to that story is you. "So if you're not guarding the Emerald, than what are you even doing here?"

"I'm an archeologist."

"Well that explains the Indiana Jones hat from Sonic OVA."

"Exactly, man you talk just like the Emerald does. That's weird right? Anyway, I came here to study the Master Emerald, until I placed it onto a specific pedestal, and the whole freaking island started to levitate. Now I'm afraid to remove it, for the inevitable fall of the island would defiantly kill me, and so would leap into the ocean from this height. Man you don't know what it's like, I've been eating grass for ages! I **** (does this really need to be censored. Ah **** it) off the edge of the island! [crying now] I don't know how much longer I could take it! But now you're here! And I'm free."

Knuckles insanity and horrible story drew sympathetic and worried glances from everyone behind Sonic. Sonic himself meanwhile, was rolling his eyes once Knuckles hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

Knuckles fans are going to hate you for this, you know that, right?

I'll sleep at night. Thought Knuckles is about to hate you for what your about to say. You ready?

"There, there, your Marvelous Misadventures (talk about obscure references) are over Captain K'nuckles." Sonic said while haphazard patting Knuckles' back. "Unfortunately, the Master Emerald is coming with us as well."

"What, no!" Knuckles said retreating from Sonic. "You have to leave that forsaken rock here! Let it drift for eternity alone! See how it likes it!"

"Knuckles," Sonic said in a pretending voice which cared, "I know how mean that rock has been to you, but I need it to further the plot. And to help Knothole."

Knuckles sniffed once before he responded. "It said you'd say something like that. Fine, but I'm never touching that thing again!"

"Ugh… can someone get this deranged Echidna onboard. And everyone join him, I'll get the Emerald and be right back."

"Wait, you're going alone?" Rotor said concerned.

"Sonic what if it's dangerous or booby-trapped. Going alone is way too risky We're coming with you." Amy followed.

"It is booby-trapped. If you were paying attention to Knuckles' ramblings, you would have remembered him saying that if the Master Emerald is removed from its pedestal, the island will fall. Well I'm the only one here fast enough to get from the pedestal the Emerald is sitting on to here in time for that not to be a problem. Just keep the back door open for me, alright."

"Well if the Master Emerald is really this dangerous than maybe we shouldn't bring it back to Knothole?"

"Yeah, I agree." Antoine followed up.

"Guys, I know it sounds weird," Rotor spoke up, "but we need that Emerald. I know Sally would agree with me."

"Exactly, and besides, I again am going to be the only one in danger. Keep the Jet on standby, and be prepared to take off once I return, alright Amadeus."

"Will do Sonic."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Everyone made their way into the jet, some with mixed feelings as other attended to Knuckles. Sonic then disappeared into the woods at sonic speeds, using his slowed perception of time to nimbly weave through the maze of trees in front of him to the center of the island. He reached his destination in about three seconds. He then (much slower yet incredibly fast) made his way up a flight of stairs, entered a stone cathedral which housed the Emerald and took this moment to gaze at the huge crystal before him.

"Damn, can you imagine how much this beauty is worth in real life? Probably enough to make a new Sonic game which didn't suck according to all these new kids." Sonic tapped his knuckles on the green emerald a few times. "Hopefully this thing isn't too heavy to carry." He wrapped his arms around the Master Emerald and lifted it off its pedestal. "Ugh… no time to waste." Sonic assumed he had only two or three seconds before Angel Island would start to fall into the ocean. So he had taken off back towards the jet as soon as he had lifted the Emerald away from its resting place.

Don't waste everyone's time. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, of course I make it back to the jet in time.

Well everyone will have to wait till next chapter to find out.


	7. Sonic's Life

**Chapter 7: Sonic's Life**

Sonic Mania! You know retro 2D side scrolling will always be my thing! You can't beat the classics man.

You have heard of the Sonic Cycle, right? The recurring phenomena of absurd hype followed by reality crashing down after every new Sonic title is almost a paramount of your franchise itself. I'll leave a diagram below so you can fully conceptualize it (ehem… only on DeviantArt though). The Sonic Cycle is the rule to which expectations of your games are held. Can Sonic Mania break it… or the other game coming out in 2017 which looks exactly like every other game before it?

Dude, you can't truly appreciate the hype surrounding this game since you, **MarcusRak** , are not a true Sonic fan. Sonic Mania is going to be the prodigal son which redeems a decade of stagnation and rightfully restores me, Sonic the Hedgehog, as the undisputed mascot of videogaming as a whole! The Taxman and Stealth will come through! 

If you don't know who they are reader, you haven't done enough research on Sonic Mania. And I do see your point Sonic. A game not actually being developed by Sonic Team or Dimps Digital Innovators (the company responsible for the blunders of Sonic past) which reuses and is inspired by assets of the original games won't have to deal with the problems of having a bad story with awful voice acting for awful characters or reinvent the way Sonic games are played with bad gameplay concepts or gimmicks poorly borrowed from other better games, all of which have perpetuated and popularized the Sonic Cycle in the first place of hyping up disappointing games. Phew… Anywho… I see your still stuck in phase one of the Sonic Cycle. And are you sure you can overtake the plumber?

Oh shut up! You're so negative. Normal people actually do get excited for a new game being released about a franchise they love. And yes I'm better than the plumber!

I think we're off track here. What are you doing exactly?

Well it has been about forty days since chapter six (a different number than here on Fanfiction). How the hell are you supposed to finish this story by the end of September again? Remember that promise?

****…

Yeah, thought so. I'm currently running with a Chaos Emerald in my hands back to Amadeus' ship on the edge of Angel Island, remember?

Right.

Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald off its podium and quickly began making his way back towards the jet that would take him off this falling island. Events were moving in slow motion as Sonic ran for his life. Down dozens of stone stairs marking the entrance of the temple which housed the emerald in Sonic's possession he descended and made contact with the ground.

"One second. Making good time." He started to feel the island move. Its descent has started. What lie ahead of him now was a maze of trees and uneven ground to which he had to get through without colliding with a tree or tripping on something. The island had descended an inch. Without the green Chaos Emerald keeping it afloat, it now began to accelerate downwards ever more quickly with each passing microsecond.

"Oh god, I'm cutting it close here. Amadeus better have that Ship running! Two seconds." There was a river in front of him. Maintaining his speed, his feet slammed into the flowing water, made purchase due to the water's surface tension, and ascended upward as he took another step onto water. Now past the river, it was a straight shot to the opening on the edge of the island where his ride out of here was. The decent of the island now had to be noticeable to everyone onboard the jet he was running to. They must be panicking so hard right now. "Please don't take off without me!"

A log was in Sonic's way. The decent of the island made jumping risky since he may not return to the ground in time to keep his forward speed the same, so he while still moving incredibly fast threw the emerald in his hands straight forward, curled into a spiky blue ball, tore straight threw the fallen rotten tree, vaulted back into a runner's position and caught the shiny rock to his right. "There's the clearing, I'm cutting this really close! Three seconds!"

The jet was now in front of him, hovering above the island since it is descended slower than the island is. Sonic noticed the thrusters were turned on, burning bright blue and red flames. Good. The cargo bay door on the other hand was closing, about halfway between being fully closed and being completely open with the door resting on the ground. "Why would Amadeus raise the door!? I'm almost there you dope!"

I don't know Sonic. Maybe the door rises by default when his Jet takes off or something. And how would he even know you're on your way?

Because I told him that I'd be back last chapter! The island falling to the ground doesn't change that!

But doesn't this _stunning_ development make things even more dramatic though!

"Yeah, my pulse is _really_ pounding. And I'm sure the reader is just dying to know if I make it or not. Ugh." Sonic who was now within twenty feet of the airborne jet leapt into the air and curled once again into a ball (this time with his "jewelry" barely contained within himself) planning on fitting through the small window he had to clear to catch his ride to Knothole. He sailed through the air in a perfectly aimed parabolic arc (I don't know, because he's Sonic or something) and unfolded from his curled position to land on his two feet. Now willing his forward momentum to stop, he instantly decelerated to zero without any adverse consequences on his body. What just happened really is an insult to physics.

"But that's how cool I am" Sonic thought to himself.

Safely aboard, Sonic relaxed and his perception of time returned to normal. His ears were then bombarded with screams and terrified shrieks. The jet jerked downward as it was struggling to overcome gravity in such a short amount of time. Some Mobians were not buckled in yet when the island and jet fell, which meant they were flung from their seats and on the floor due the unbalanced aircraft. The island continued to fall towards the ocean perilously, but within a few seconds veteran piolet Amadeus Prower had his craft stabilized and floating steadily in the air. The screams of panic had died down as everyone aboard began to realize they were safe, leaving Sonic to spin the Chaos Emerald he had retrieved on his index finger like a basketball. Now normally Sonic boasting like this after surviving impossible odds would have come off as cliché. But since this is Classic Sonic (may I remind you), his short demeanor and nostalgic look made his arrogance something to be treasured.

"If anyone wants to hurl, I'll remind you that doggie bags are under your seats." Everyone in the back of the jet turned to finally notice Sonic present literally a minute since he ran off earlier to collect the green Chaos Emerald now spinning atop his right index finger. Antoine, already covering his mouth, proceeded to look under his seat in search of a plastic bag to gag in, but to his dismay there was none present. Sonic grabbed the one he knew was under his seat from earlier (chapter 6) and placed it over Antoine's head instead of in his hands before returning to where he was standing before all within a second interval.

Amy - disoriented and slightly confused at what just happened - slowly came to and became annoyed. "What is wrong with you! Do you realize you almost got us all killed retrieving that Emerald!"

Frustrated with her author enforced "bitchyness" (which was totally uncharacteristic for her), Sonic grunted and became equally annoyed and yelled at her as well.

"You know I've done nothing but save your life and help your 'cause' all day, and the only thing you seem to be able to do is yell and complain about it Amy! And no, I did not just almost get all of you killed! I knew I could retrieve Knuckle's Chaos Emerald and return to the ship in time, and I did! You may not realize this yet, but I am the best thing that's ever going to happen to your resistance. So if you don't like how I act, take it up with Sally."

This brought everyone on board to a complete silence, despite what had transpired before Sonic and Amy yelled at each other. Knuckles looked around aimlessly feeling really awkward, he was kind of new here and didn't know what to do or say. Sonic and Amy stared at each other for another second, before Amy closed her eyes and looked away.

"I… I'm sorry Sonic. [Begins to sob] You…. you're right. I have done nothing but yell at you, and you don't deserve it. It's just…"

Bunnie had begun to console her friend, and Sonic now felt horrible, even though he knew I was doing this to him on purpose.

"Amy… I…"

"No," she said suddenly, "don't apologize. I don't know how it's possible, but you… you must be the hedgehog Sally remembers. It was so long ago but she still misses you. And if this is true, then miracles really do happen. I don't know how I know but I do. I can feel it."

Say What? The hell is she talking about!

No spoilers from me. You're on your way to see her anyway Sonic, so why don't you go and talk to her about it. I'm sure it'll be such a warm and heartfelt reunion for you two.

Wait, we've met before? So when I _lied_ to Antoine in chapter 5 and said I knew Sally, and you pointed out that I was lying, I was actually telling the truth and you were lying! But I can't remember it. Why won't you let me remember!

The level of lies is lengthy. And the reason you can't remember is plot relevant.

"Amy," Bunnie said solemnly, "are you saying that, Sonic is Chuck's nephew?"

Amadeus and his wife Rosemary entered the back of the jet and stared at Sonic. He and his wife had overheard Amy's claim, but just couldn't believe it. Was Sonic really the son of Bernadette and Jules… how was that possible? He saw Jules mortally wounded… he saw his wife and child abducted…

"I… don't know how I know but," Amy said as she looked up at Sonic with confidence. "But I know he is. I've had this weird suspicion gnawing at me ever since I first saw you Sonic. That somehow I still recognized you even after eight years, looking into your eyes as you dragged me from danger, saying everything was going to be alright. Sally still talks about you, hasn't given up hope that her best friend survived the worst day of her life… she never sent you to come rescue us, did she Sonic? Something else… something greater sent you to find us."

Every freedom fighter was now looking at Sonic deeply, keenly aware of what happened to his parents during the Great War, what had happened to his uncle Chuck, the scars he has serving as a reminder.

Ugh… what should I do? What should I say?

Say the truth Sonic. I won't make you, just be yourself.

"I… ugh… don't know what to say. You'd think I'd remember something like that." Something greater… Chip!

"Amy," Bunnie said softly, "how can you know that he's…"

"Julian." Amy said interrupting Bunnie. "You were named after your grandfather. Those white gloves, you once told me your father gave them to you, saying that your father had received the same pair from his father when he was six years old. There's a quote from your grandmother sown in gold thread into the inside of the right and left glove. 'Happiness and hope | lies in these hands."

The gloves I found lying on the ground in chapter 1? But sure enough, when Sonic took off his left glove and peered at the inside of it, there was gold lettering embroidered on the section which covers the back of his hand. Reading the inside of both gloves relayed the line Amy had told: Happiness and hope lies in these hands.

"How…"

Amy got up from her chair and hugged him crying audibly. "I missed you so much."

Like Knuckles, Sonic didn't know what to do or say.


	8. Julian Sonic the Hedgehog

_Heroes often suffer through great loss and misery,  
_ _A reminder that the world they protect is full of tragedy.  
_ _Yet even in the face of great adversity they learn morality,  
_ _And use the pain of loss as a means to meet their destiny._

 _Julian the Hedgehog, sixty five years ago_

 **Chapter 8: Julian "Sonic" the Hedgehog**

 _Panathenaic Stadium, 6 years ago_

"On your marks, get set…" Dead silence… followed by the loud crack of gunfire. It whipped through the stadium, followed by the deafening omnipresent roar of a jam packed arena filled to the brim with fifty thousand spectators. Today was the finals for most of the events in the quadrennial Mobius Olympic Games, and one of today's featured events was the youth 400 meter dash. Years of practice, dedication, hard work, setbacks. and milestones, all culminating in one race that would last 10 seconds and crown one winner from thousands of entrants all across Mobius. Each of the 8 young finalists who began their sprint towards victory, yet one contestant had the ubiquitous support of a family of hedgehogs in the front row as they watched him go.

"And they're off! Number four takes the early lead trailed slightly by number 5!"

"But number 8 with a burst of acceleration closes the gap and takes the lead! And he's GOT IT! Oh my god, Julian pulls it off! The underdog from Green Hills wins the gold… with an Olympic Record!"

"The 'under-hedgehog!' Earning that S rank indeed! Oh just look at his family Jim. They must be so proud."

"They're rightfully losing their minds. A true underdog story this kid is. That miraculous run through the qualifiers, including that suspense filled three hundredths of a second win in the semi-finals to earn the eighth and final spot for the finals. And now here he is, in the final event breaking an Olympic record for the ten and under 400m dash with a final run time of 9.87 seconds."

"He is the first hedgehog ever to win gold in a youth, adolescent, or adult sprinting event ever! Many have tried before him, one even medaling, but today, a hedgehog stands above all else and has Olympic Gold. Let's get down to our correspondent Shakira on the stadium grounds to talk with Julian."

Julian himself was catching his breath after he had congratulated the other contestants. He was then ushered towards the large scoreboard displaying his final time. Camera and photography crews were everywhere causing constant flashing lights as a tall Gazelle holding two mics passed him one and began speaking once her cameraman gave her the thumbs up. "Here I am with Olympic gold winner Julian 'Sonic' the Hedgehog, whose miraculous run to get to this moment is both a remarkable and inspirational tale. Tell me, Julian, what are you thinking about right now after winning it all here on the biggest athletic stage there is in all of Mobius?"

Brimming with confidence and ego, young eight year old Julian did not shy from the moment and provided a response immediately. "What's on my mind Shakira? I'm thinking about how fast I can get a chili dog in my mouth."

Shakira laughed before she responded with her follow up question "Sounds delicious. Tell me 'Sonic,' your inspiring journey to get to this moment, shattering the stereotype that hedgehogs are slow with a record Olympic gold to boot, how does it feel to be standing here right now as the 'fastest hedgehog alive'?"

"It's… it's an honor. As a kid you're always told to dream big. But if you're lucky, someone will also tell you that if you work hard enough you can also live those dreams too."

"Inspiring words indeed. All of Mobius is listening 'Sonic,' who would you like to thank for being here right now?"

"Umm… I'd like to thank my little brother 'Manic the Maniac,' who's always made it easy to get away from him as fast as possible; my awesome tomboy twin sister Sonia who's my partner in crime; my mom Bernadette, who gave me the appropriate nickname Sonic; and my dad Jules. He always told me that with hard work anything was possible. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have first joined the track team back at school. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now. Thanks dad."

"He must be so proud of you. And there you have it Mobius. Your 3224 Olympic 400 meter youth champ. Congratulations Julian, I'm sure you can't wait to go see your family."

"I can't. Thanks Shakira."

"You're welcome Julian."

Sonic and Shakira shook hands before she and her camera crew walked away. Sonic posed for several photo's next to the sign displaying his record time, and also received his certificate from the Olympic committee signifying that he had indeed set a new record. The officials told him when and where he should be for the medal ceremonial, and after all that his family was waiting trackside ready to embrace him.

Sonic approached holding his official certification over his head in his left hand and pointing at it with his right accompanied by a large grin on his face. He did it. "Julian I'm so proud of you" His mother gushed as she knelt and hugged her little champion as tenderly and full of emotion as only any mom proud of her son could.

"Thanks mom" Sonic responded with a hint of emotion.

"What the heck Sonic!" His little brother complained referring to Julian by his nickname his mother had given him several years ago as he and his sister quite frequently did. "You made fun of me on TV jerk!"

Grinning, Sonic casually responded in a heckling manner "Ah what, you mad bro?"

"You know Sonic did say he'd get you back for messing up his guitar; should have stuck with your drums Manic. Up top brother! Sonic and Sonia high-fived as their little brother continued to pout.

"Oh come on, be nice to your little brother" Bernadette said softly.

Sonic then took the moment to look at his father, whom he looked up to so much. His family didn't have much, they weren't poor but they defiantly weren't wealthy either. Jules did the best he could, as a veteran from the Great War. He wasn't a man of many words, but his calm stoic attitude, a complete 180° of Sonic's rambunctious and ostentatious personality was something Sonic revered in his father greatly. Impressing him, taking his advice to heart about running and surpassing his and everyone's expectations was something Sonic… Julian took great pride in. He had met every word he said during his interview, and he couldn't help but Smile as his father looked at him. "My son, an Olympic champion. The first hedgehog ever to win gold in any Olympic event, even at your age. I'm so proud of you, Julian, not just because of that metal soon to be dropped across your neck, but because you took my advice to heart all those years ago and worked so hard to get to where you are now."

Sonic beamed, earning his father's praise was his whole motivation for running in the first place. Sonia stood next to Sonic equally proud of him, while Manic couldn't help but feel jealous and envious for he was only six years old.

"Your father and I are both so proud of you," Bernadette continued next to her husband, "our little Sonic."

A few seconds later Sonic noticed that his mother and father suddenly looked up from him and at someone behind him and his siblings with shocked looks on their faces. Turning around, he noticed several imperial guards escorting three individuals whom were all well-dressed. The man and women were both wearing grandiose crowns heavily decorated with precious stones as well as illustrious red robes. Were they… the king and queen?

"Ah, there he is. The 'fastest hedgehog' there is. This crowd is defining, but an appropriate audience for such a historical event. Your journey to get to these games was so inspirational; I just had to meet you and your family."

"King Maximillian," his father said from behind somewhat flustered and surprised, "It's… an honor." He and Bernadette bowed in respect, while Sonic, Sonia, and Manic didn't really know what to do.

"Ugh, who's that?" Manic asked to the amusement of Maximilian.

"That's the King of Mobius you dope," Sonia whispered to her brother while elbowing him, "Shh."

"So this must be Manic and Sonia" Maximilian continued. "Your interview Julian was quite impressive, for I see you do have a loving family behind you motivating you forward."

For the first time in ages, Sonic was nervous, because his father was. It was uncharacteristic for him but he found the words to say to his king. "Umm… yeah. My dad's the reason I began track in the first place."

"Ah yes. Jules Hedgehog. You know, my father Frederick Acorn always spoke intrepidly of the valor of those who served in the Great War. Of the countless many who put their lives on the line to defend the innocent against the Overlanders. I've done my research, and I am humbled to be in the presences of one such soldier. So on behalf of my father and for Mobius, it is an honor to meet you as well, Jules."

"Indeed," Alicia Acorn continued, "The freedom and prosperity of Mobius owes a great debt to great men such as yourself." King and Queen Acorn bowed humbly in respect for Jules, an act a citizen of Mobius would rarely see. My father has the respect of the king and queen of Mobius? That's so cool Sonic thought to himself.

"I… humbly accept your praise my king and queen. It was a tough war, a lot was lost, but even in the travesties of it I did meet the love of my life." Jules and Bernadette exchange a brief look of adoration towards one another.

"You see its stories like this and of your son's that should not be lost within Mobius's great history. Which is why my wife and I would like to humbly invite you and your family to Castle Mobius next week for a ceremony and dinner of sorts. Nothing too spectacular, but certainly as a means to pay homage to a war hero and a sports hero." Maximillian winked at Sonic and then looked at his father.

"We would be honored." Jules replied.

"Excellent. Oh, and before we go, my daughter wanted to meet you Julian."

It was then that Sonic finally noticed the young squirrel standing to the right of her mother. As the princess of Mobius, she was dressed in the most eloquent cap and gown Sonic had ever seen, she was a beauty to behold. And yet Sonic couldn't help but notice she looked… uncomfortable. Not nervous, or at least he didn't think so. She had a look of utter calm and confidence, yet still awkwardly stepped forward and looked at Sonic with her calm gaze that tore straight through Sonic which for the second time today made him nervous. Owning all of Sonic's attention, Sally spoke, "Ever since I first heard of what you accomplished and overcame to get to these Olympic Games, I was fascinated by it Julian; rising from mere obscurity to prominence through natural talent and relentless dedication. You really are proof that if you put your mind to it, anyone really can accomplish anything. It is an honor to meet you and your family, Julian. And I look forward to meeting you again next week."

And with that Sally took her mother's hand and both she and her parents were escorted away by their guards. His brother said something after that, but Sonic wasn't paying attention. He just looked at princess walk away, strangely captivated yet at the same time keenly aware that this wasn't… normal for him. He also knew he was looking forward to meeting Sally again as well.

* * *

The dinner had the greatest things Sonic's ever eaten. Mobius Castle was the largest building he would ever see. The amount of hallways, paintings, carpets, chandeliers, servants, and rooms defied comprehension. This truly was a palace built for a king. King Maximillian requested to speak with Jules and Bernadette in private, while Sonia and Manic wanted to explore the palace unattended. That did not happen to their dismay, though they were offered to be toured by a few servants of the King. They were given a tour by what appeared to be a married pair of coyotes accompanied a young son dressed hilariously in too small of general's suit. It was cute, Sonic though.

This left Sonic alone after he told the coyote servants he'd forgotten something as was going to double back. He was curious as to what the king and queen of all of Mobius wanted to discuss with his parents. He heard, strangely enough, his uncle's named mentioned before the doors to the largest dining room with the largest table in existence was closed by another servant. Leaving him out in a hallway with the most expensive looking carpets and window dressings he he still couldn't get over.

"So it looks like it's just you and me, huh?"

Sonic jumped at the voice, to immediately recognize that it was Sally. She had been dining at the table earlier along with his and her families, but this was the first time they had spoken directly to each other today. Sonic was immediately reminded of how he first felt about her a week ago after winning Olympic Gold. She was royalty, she was to be respected, and yet Sonic couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't acting this way around him, not a week ago and not now. She was just talking to him, like if they were on the same level. Why? "It… ugh… it is just us."

"You seem nervous Julian. Ugh, though I should expect this. It's like people are afraid to talk to me, like if I'll 'throw them in a dungeon' if they offend me or something."

She seemed genuinely angry. "What, me, nervous?" Sonic said as he was scratching at the back of his neck while boasting a large fake smile. "Nah" he followed by flicking his wrist and hand down once while he outstretched his arm in a dismissive way. "If anything I'm excited. I mean look at this place! Well you live here, so… but I'm speaking with the princess of Mobius. What other hedgehog can say they've done that?"

"Well, technically Amy and her family has. But they live here as servants so that doesn't really count."

"Was she the pink young hedgehog I saw earlier?"

"Yeah. Julian… I want… to show you something. I don't have many opportunities to show people this who live outside the castle."

She sounded… flustered. Is that even possible? Why would she be nervous about talking to me? She's the princess and I'm, well just a really fast eight year old hedgehog. "Show me? Umm… I'm not sure if I'm supposed to leave this area."

"Oh come on, what's a little disobedience once and awhile going to hurt anyone. Come on, aren't you the legendary prankster of Green Hill Elementary?"

"What? No! Wait… how would you even know?"

"I guessed, but that look on your face confirms it. The soap bomb incident, the stink bomb incident, hacking the PA system, taking the wheels off your principles' car. All that and you still haven't been caught. Not even your parents know, do they? Man, you and your sister really know how to throw a prank."

"Hey, shh. You know how long my parent's would ground me if they found out? And it serves the principle right for cutting recess time almost in half. Jerk."

"A little freedom fighter, then. I like that. Come on. Let's rebel a little." And with that Sally grabbed his arm and began to run through the hallway, with Sonic following along 'against his will.' She lead him expertly through a labyrinth of hallways and intersections until they both arrived at what Sonic assumed was her bedroom. It was on the edge of the castle overlooking the setting sun which glistened on the river, trees, and beach below. This one room has to be like ten times the size of his own bedroom he shares with his brother and sister. And it has the largest windows and highest ceiling he ever thought would be in someone's room. The place was perfectly kept clean, not a single article of clothing on the floor. Even the vanity was spotless, with all beauty products organized and arranged aesthetically. It had to be the servants, then. No one could keep a room this large this clean. Sally notices Sonic gazing in awe at the spectacle which was her room she was so accustomed to at this point. She looked disconcerted by it. "Yeah it's big, just like the rest of the castle."

"Big? I haven't had a room to myself ever since I was born. It's spectacular."

"I know. And I sound like a snob for saying it's just a room. Though, this is not what I came to show you… or why I dragged you away from the dining room. It's just… I don't like people being jealous of me."

She really seemed upset after her last sentence. Well she lives a life of complete luxury, of course people would be jealous of her. It didn't mean they wouldn't like her… technically. I don't mind her… at all. Though she did guess that he was indeed the infamous Green Hill Zone prankster, something his teachers, his principal, his classmates, nor his parents knew. The prankster was a legend at his school, almost a cult hero amongst the students. But Sally somehow knew, and she lived a little more than 100 miles away from his home town. How?

"It's only natural that people are jealous Sally. I mean I could perfectly see my reflection in the silverware I used to eat today. That silver spoon alone is probably worth more than the shoes I'm wearing right now. Which I got for my birthday nearly a year and a half ago."

"I know Julian. It's just that… being a princess alienates me from those I 'rule' over. And I hate it. Now don't get me wrong, I love it here, I love my parents, I enjoy the luxurious. But I don't think… I'm not sure I'd miss it if I lost it. I guess what I'm saying is I want to be equal with everyone. Be able to talk to them without them sidestepping around me. It's so awkward. Even the servants who are nearly thirty to forty years older to me act like glass around me. I try to be nice to them and never take advantage of them, but there still… afraid of me."

It was a scenario Sonic couldn't empathize with, though Sally genuinely was distraught about this as she now sat down on her bed. Sonic was hesitant, but he walked towards her and carefully, with great care, sat down across from her on her double extra-large king size mattress with the absolute smoothest and softest mattress and comforter he had ever felt. "Well… I don't have a lot of… shared experience to help you out with. But I guess I can help you out now by treating you like any of my other friends. I guess that would help."

She looked at me, smiling softly. That weird feeling returned again. What is it with her and my emotions? God it's like she has the cooties or something. Oh god, I don't have a crush on her, do I? She's… out of my league! "Friends huh?" Sally said considering the prospect. "You know, most of the children around here my age are either the sons or daughters of the servants, generals, or cabinet of my dad. So even though I know them, they don't, act normal around me. I guess it'll take a complete stranger to break that trend."

"Well we don't have to be strangers. Here, look. Hey, my names Julian 'Sonic' the Hedgehog. What's yours?"

"Sally, Sally Acorn."

"Awesome. So Sally, what do you want to do for fun? I'm sure you know all the ins and outs of this place."

"Oh, I wanted to show you something. But first, let me get out of this dress, it's as itchy as a cactus."

"That sounds painful."

"Yep, but I have to wear this formal dress wear whenever there's guests around… and sometimes when there's not… or when my parents and I go anywhere public. A lot, I have to wear [grunts] it a lot and I hate it." Sally continued to undress, to which Sonic was completely embarrassed by. He shouldn't… see the princess like this. He shouldn't be here. Oh man he was going to get in so much trouble. Sally was completely undressed as she entered her enormous closet and reappeared shortly with a blue vest on and blue sneakers. "There, that's better. I'm shouldn't be caught dead in this outfit according to my dresser, but I made Amy buy it 'on the down low' and plan to use it to blend in at Mobotropolis whenever I could find the courage to sneak out. So, what do you think?"

Sonic felt like he was blushing, but concealed his inner emotions. "You look, normal. Got to say, it's a complete transformation and I approve, you could blend right in at my school."

"That actually sounds real fun. Just living a life of normalcy like hundreds of thousands of Mobius do. Not fed by a silver spoon every day."

"Wait, you're actually hand fed sometimes?"

"No, though I'm sure I could request to be if I wanted, which annoys me."

"Yeah, so this is what you wanted to show me, right?"

"Well, yeah… and this. Nicole?" Sonic waited in silence, expecting someone to show up named Nicole. "Nicole? [Sighs]… ah well, I guess live demonstrations are doomed to fail. Hold up, let me get my terminal out." Sally walked over to her vanity and pulled out a rather expensive looking laptop. Sonic hadn't actually seen one, they were a rarity where he lived and even the library at his school only had a few desktops. There wasn't a lot of infrastructure at his village anyway, so all desktops weren't connected to this thing referred to mysteriously as the internet. "I thought I had the AI running, but I guess not. I guess I didn't want any of the servants to find out about her."

"Her?"

"She's an AI I'm working on, a lot of which is incorporated reverse engineered technology I have from artifacts of the Great War. The Overlanders may have been hostile but they sure were smart. It's a shame our peoples couldn't get along, but cultural differences, ignorance, and speciesism resulted in war. Anyway, Nicole is an operational matrix which can assume the user role of almost any OS and answer almost any question. To be honest, it was her ability to data mine and extrapolate conclusions found in data that allowed me to figure out that you were the Green Hill prankster."

"Wait, a machine told you… And you were looking me up using it?"

"It's a little weird… I know, but… I wanted to know more about you, since you were coming over today and I had only met you face to face last week. I'm sorry, it does sound like a huge invasion of privacy and abuse of my powers as princess now that I think about it. I complain about my privilege yet I still abuse it. What a hypocrite."

Sally again sounded upset, which to Sonic's surprise vicariously hurt him. "Hey, don't worry about it, alright. I'm more intrigued by how you figured out my secret 'alter ego' anyway. Care to demonstrate how Nicole unearthed the truth."

"Sure. And again I am sorry Sonic."

"It's okay, I forgive you 100 percent. And actually I'm kind of flattered. The princess of Mobius was curious about me. How cool is that?"

"I'd rather be your friend then your princess."

"We already are, and no one said you couldn't be both."

That made her smile, which caused Sonic to smile. "Okay, so even though there aren't a lot of ports that are connected to the internet way out in Green Hills, the local newspaper station there along with the larger entertainment syndicate Mobius News Network is, and from there Nicole found several stories about the infamous prankster pulling off epic gags at Green Hill Elementary to the annoyance of the faculty there. There wasn't an identified culprit, yet mapping out where each notorious incident occurred, class schedules, eye witness accounts and testimonies, official investigation conducted by the police department because to the damage to the principal's car, and student records which Nicole hacked into ‒ the network security at your school is nonexistent btw, leaving open some hilarious or truly hideous pranks to be had ‒ Nicole was able to conclude with eighty two percent accuracy that Julian the Hedgehog was the culprit."

"Wow, so all these people were trying to figure out who was pulling off these pranks and 'Nicole' figured it out in a week?"

"Well, actually within twenty minutes once she couldn't predict with any more certainty the potential culprit."

"Huh… that's… scary. You're not going to rat me out, are you?"

"Of course not. You're a freedom fighter for your recess rights, remember? That's an admirable goal in my eyes."

"Well the good fight needs to be fought. Though admittedly I'm not making any progress towards prolonging recess times, but I'm still famous. Well, not as famous as you."

"Well… what if I wasn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said earlier that I look pretty normal. What if you and I headed down into Mobotropolis and found some fun things to do. I've always wanted to yet never found the courage to do so. Maybe tonight I can change that."

"Umm… I don't know Sally. I mean, don't get me wrong, exploring the city Mobotropolis famous for its tourist attractions sounds like a blast, but I think I would get in a lot of trouble if I was caught escorting the princess alone outside the castle grounds. And besides, we're two eight year old kids, how much could we do without any cash?"

"You let Nicole and I worry about the cash. And as far as your more pressing concern, I understand if you don't want to. But I don't ever think I'll ever want to explore the city of Mobotropolis by myself disguised as a normal citizen for some time, and this could be the last time we see each other for a much longer period."

That hadn't crossed Sonic's mind. This could very well be the last time Sonic ever saw Sally. They lived pretty far away and she was royalty and he was not. After tonight, they might have to say goodbye forever. "Your right Sally. I'm a rebel. You want to explore Mobotropolis? I'm down. I bet they have some great hot dog stands at the amusement park?"

"Hot dogs?"

"Aw man, do I have a world of fun and flavor to show you."

* * *

"Just put it in your mouth. Do it. Don't worry about the mess, that's what napkins are for." Sally did as Sonic asked and took a bite out of her first chili-cheese dog.

'Aw wow. That tastes so much different than anything I've ever eaten."

"Welcome to the world of us common folks. Well what do you think of your $1.50 footlong?"

"I think it's amazing."

"I knew you would. Cheers to living on the edge, and like everyone else." Sonic raised his plastic cup of soda, and Sally did as well giggling. She had participated in toasts before in very formal events, but doing it outside in a theme park with the cheapest of food and cups was an entirely different experience that she was enjoying orders of magnitude more than life at the castle.

"Cheers." She clanked Sonic's plastic cup and took a huge sip out of her straw at the same time as Sonic did, gulping down huge amounts of this bubbly soda she'd never had before. It was sugar, it made her hiccup, and she loved it. She hiccupped again and again to Sonic's amusement.

"I guess you're not used to the suds yet."

"I think I can get the hang of it." The amusement park they were in was a ways down the river that was behind Mobius Castle and on the edge of Mobotropolis city. Sally had previously had Nicole transfer five thousand dollars out of one of many royal accounts from a bank discretely (the quantity was less than a fraction of a percent of the total amount, so she thought she could get away with it easily) and had that money mailed discreetly to her home. When Sonic saw the thousand and hundred dollar bills, he almost fainted before saying there was no way any vendor or store would be able to break those large bills. Sally then 'borrowed' the most inconspicuous car from out front and drove Sonic to a bank. She knew how to drive, it wasn't that hard. At the bank, she pretended to be the daughter of no one in particular and asked a clerk to break two hundred dollar bills into ten twenties. After a brief discussion, the teller obliged and from there Sally drove Sonic to the famous Mobotropolis Amusement Park. From then on they both had an amazing time. Roller Coasters, arcade games, bumper cars, the cheapest yet tastiest food Sally's ever had. It was a night she truly wouldn't forget. And it was all thanks to Sonic. They had been away from the castle for about three hours now, but they had both lost track of time and were unconcerned with it at the moment.

"Julian, today's been great. I've always wanted a day away from all the formalities, and tonight you showed me how fun that could be. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." I've never actually been to an amusement park before. There aren't any close by and I don't think my parents could afford the trip and cost anyway. I've always wanted to go and now here I am, thanks to you."

"I think we've both had a night we'll remember then. Don't you think?"

"Cheers to that." They both playfully clanked there plastic cups once again and downed more of their sodas. It was just than that Sally's watch began to make noise. She looked at it curious as to why it was vibrating.

"Oh Crap!"

"What is it?"

"It's Amy. I asked her to let me know if my parents started to look for me. We weren't supposed to be out here for more than an hour and a half, and it's nearly been three. We need to get back to the castle, now!"

"Oh god, I'm so dead! My parents are going to ground me for life when we get back."

"Not necessarily. I told Amy that my alibi if our parents started looking for us would be that I took you to the maze at the back of the manor. It's possible that we got lost back there, so if we hurry maybe that cover story would last."

"Sally it took us nearly twenty minutes to get her from the bank. There's no way we're get back to the castle without getting in trouble."

"Not if we fly."

"Say what"

"Nicole you got my location." Sally had asked that to her watch. To Sonic's surprise, her watch responded.

"Yes Sally. Autonomous flight mode ready in caravan."

"Good, come on Sonic, we need to get back to the car as quickly as possible. Use that olympic speed of yours." They ran through the park, making their way to the exit and into the large parking lot lit up by streetlights. They found their car Sally had used to get them there and it's two doors open without Sally pressing anything. Weird. "Okay Nicole, we're in. Go!"

All of a sudden, the car started to levitate to Sonic's absolute horror. "What is going on?"

"Another piece of tech I borrowed from the Great War. There's a reason I chose this car. Don't worry; it's our last attraction for the night. Buckle in; Nicole's a little new at this."

"What!?"

The car to the astonishment of the few Mobius in the parking lot witnessing it, began to hover more and more until it took off towards the river in the night sky. Sonic felt queasy, and dared to look out the window. "Oh god, we're going to die aren't we."

"Relax Sonic. I thought you were never nervous."

"That doesn't apply when I'm in a flying car piloted by an AI which has never flown a car that is FLYING!"

"Okay, true. But fear aside, this is pretty cool right?"

Sonic swallowed down his instinct to vomit and sat upright in his chair. Looking about, he could see the castle approaching well-lit in the distance. "De… defiantly. Did you build this flying car?"

"I may have tinkered with it."

"So are you like a genius, too? Cause my scientific endeavors usually start and end with vinegar and baking soda to form a fake volcano."

"Well, if you put it that way, kind of. I'm thinking about applying some of this tech to a by-wing restored from the Great War. I'm going to call the finished plane the Tornado."

"That sounds, even cooler than a flying car. It's too bad I'll probably never see it, since this will be the last time we'll see each other." Sonic's words pierced through Sally's happy demeanor, reminded her that indeed this could very well be the last time she sees her… new friend.

"I'm… going to miss you Julian. I've had the most fun I've ever had today. Regardless if my parents are upset with me when we get back, I don't regret spending the day with you."

"I won't regret it either, even if I'm grounded for life. It was worth it. And you can call me Sonic. That's what my friends call me."

And with that Sally reached over and hugged him. Which froze Sonic completely. She… was touching him. The princess… no, his friend. The contact was followed by a swirl of emotions. But the confusion of the moment could not immobilize Sonic, for in an act of instinct he wrapped his arms around Sally as well and completed the hug which lasted for ten seconds. When their embraced ended, all they could do was look at each other with longing smiles. The princess and the sprinter would miss each other.


	9. Sonic's Inspiration

_I was very different before I enlisted. I was a lot like my son the Olympic champ: brash, confident, pound, a little bull headed. I was at the peak of my life back then, losing it didn't even seem possible. It'd be cliché of me to say I lost that in the war, but I did. It sometimes feels like I don't deserve it. Why did the guy to my left have to die instead of me? What miracle allowed Bernadette to save my life? I learned a lot about myself teetering the line between life and death. How much each moment of life is worth and the dreaded feeling of counting your last moments alive. The war gave me an appreciation for what I had, and what I could yet have. My wife and my children; they were to be my purpose in life. That is what I would end up fighting for during the Great War though I didn't know it at the time. The right to love my wife and raise my children in peace, King Maximillian._

 _Mobius Palace, Jules the Hedgehog, six years ago_

 **Chapter 9: Sonic's Inspiration**

 _Green Hills Elementary, eight years ago_

" _Oye_ one eye! I wasn't _dun_ talking to _ya, eh_. Get back over _ear_ _Sanic_."

"Oh I'm _soor-aye… eh_ ," Sonic said mockingly while turning to face Porter, "I couldn't tell the difference between the sound of your voice and your farts. Cause boy do you smell either way. The obnoxious odor made my little brother cry."

"That's it _u_ little grass eater, _ur_ dead!"

"Gotta catch me first Porky!" The large, infuriated pig, began to chase Sonic through the playground, but he was too fast and too nimble and toyed with his large pursuer by slowing down enough to keep the distance between them interesting. Through the swing set, the jungle gym, the metal dome, and the sandbox, Sonic weaved and accelerated without losing pace, exhausting his assailant until they both reached the track field, where Sonic stopped messing around and got up to full speed, quickly putting distance between himself and Porter. "I know you're a little _thick boned_ there _BBQ_ , but losing a foot race to a hedgehog, that can't feel good."

Panting exhaustedly, Porter struggled to respond as he caught up to a now still not nearly as fatigued Sonic. "Stop… running… coward. And fight… like a real Anthro."

Sonic had doubled back and led Porter to the main part of the playground, and most of the students had gathered in a crowd anticipating what was to come next, including Sonic's sister Sonia and her quietly sobbing four year old little brother Manic. "Alright Porter, you want to fight? Prove you're a 'real Anthro' by acting like a feral, fine. Just know you have this coming."

Porter punched Sonic across the jaw hard, sending him spinning to the ground. Woozily, Sonic wiped his arm across his mouth, a little blood evident against his pastel brown forearm. Rolling in a ball, Sonic avoided Porter's kick and uncurled himself a few feet to his attacker's left ready for more. Letting out a shriek, Porter closed the distance and threw another punch expecting it to knock Sonic down for good, but this time Sonic quickly turned around and Porter's hand struck his back instead. The pig's hand was then impaled by several barbed quills which cut deeply, anchored themselves beneath the skin, and stuck despite Porter pulling his arm away hastily, which caused him to yell loudly in terrible pain.

Stretching his somewhat sore back out and then rubbing his nose cheekily, Sonic stared at his would be assailant who was now on his knees crying and holding his right hand tenderly with several blue quills stuck in it. He tried to pull one out, but the barbs kept it firm in place, threatening to peel away more flesh if removed. "If you act wild, Porter, you're subject to the rules of nature. Don't poke a hedgehog. But more importantly, don't mess with my little brother again."

Still crying, Sonic and Porter's kindergarten teacher Mrs. Cheresnowsky and several others came barging through the crowed to break up the fight. "Hey, knock it off!" Cheresnowsky grabbed Sonic's arm violently and began pulling on it. "You two are in big trouble! You hear me?!"

"Loud and clear, see-here-snow-sky" Sonic replied dejected. He was not looking forward to detention and no recess. Meanwhile Cheresnowsky did not appreciate having her last name's pronunciation butchered and took it as an insult, though Sonic didn't genuinely know how to pronounce it properly.

Porter had been taken to the nurse's office and his parents were waiting near that part of the school. Meanwhile, Sonic's father was taking with the principal. It wasn't fair, none of the adults cared about my side of the story, Sonic thought. But I know what they're thinking, it was a fight. End of story! All "issues" between students should be brought to a teacher's attention instead of being handled ourselves. No exceptions! Regardless if telling an adult does _didilly_ squat or not. They can't handle bullies, they've failed before and they'll fail again.

"His attitude and insults are an issue Mister… ugh."

"Just call me Jules."

My father hadn't even looked at me yet. He was called by the school and arrived without speaking or even looking at me. He just went straight into the principal's office and ignored my gaze as I looked at him trying to gage his attitude. But I got nothing, and that makes me even more nervous. Fortunately Sonia and Manic had gone home already via the school bus. They don't need to be a part of this; my brother's gone through enough already.

"To put this lightly, Jules, your son… he's an instigator. He behaves well enough during classes, and his grades reflect that. But his teachers constantly have to reprimand Sonic for causing trouble with some of the other students. It seems lately that Julian and Porter for example have become real enemies, and that kind of anger cannot be tolerated, especially if it leads to fighting. That is something I will not allow between students. Not one bit."

"I assure you, Mr. Brady, I intend to discipline my son as I see fit. Though I am curious, you haven't mentioned why my son got in a fight with Porter today, or why they do not like each other."

"Mister… err… Jules, that is beside the point. We encourage here at Green Hill Elementary only the utmost of courtesy and etiquette between students, and grudges or violence will not be permitted. This rivalry will be put to an end, or Julian will not attend Green Hill Elementary."

"Hmm… To be ignorant to the cause of anger and hate will only leave you helpless to see or prevent it."

"Mr. Jules…?" Sonic heard the shuffling of a chair inside the principal's office.

"I will handle my son's actions as I'm sure Porter's parents will handle their son's actions. As far as school punishments I trust in your judgment. But my son does not act without reason, and that I do believe is the point. Good day Principal Brady."

"Mr. Jules!" The door to the principal's office opened and his father exited the room.

"Come on, Julian, we're leaving."

"Dad?"

"Now."

Sonic walked behind his father in silence as they exited the school and walked into the parking lot. Sonic got in the passenger seat of his father's car as he turned on the ignition. The silence was the second worst part; the anticipation of what was to be said next was the worst. Dad was disappointed in me instead of being angry. That was way worse. I hate letting him down. But I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't start that fight or fight back, that was the truth. But… Sonic had made a promise, and had to hold his tongue. His father began their drive home.

"What do you have to say for yourself Julian? What is your reason for fighting with Porter?"

"Porter's no saint dad. But more importantly he's a bully. I don't put up with jerks. I stand my ground."

"Julian if someone is harassing you with their words, that isn't a cause for violence. You hurt him today, quite badly. I expect you to apologize to him and his family soon."

"You know he hit me first, right?" Sonic said pointing to his mouth. "But he was the one who wound up crying so I guess he's the victim in this. The principal didn't seem to care. He's just going to give me detention for who knows how long."

"Your school's punishments are not what you need to worry about. But first, tell me what happened, really. I'm not a fool; I know Porter's hand was torn up because he struck the quills of your back unintentionally. I assume you used your body as defensive weapon to harm without striking. So what was Porter doing to you? What was he saying to you that drove you two to fight?"

"I… can't tell you."

"Okay. But if you don't it will only make your punishment that much worse. Believe me."

"Look… dad… I made promised not to tell. Okay. So I'll take your punishment and the schools."

That caused a pause in the conversation. The silence was terrible. What was he going to do to me? Is it worth keeping the reason a secret if it meant less suffering, if my dad wouldn't remain disappointed in me? Maybe I should tell him… no, I promised. He was crying when he asked me not to tell. He didn't want to disappoint dad as well.

"You know I'll have to discuss this with your mother. She'll act tough around you, she'll be angry with you, but this will also break her heart. She hates punishing you, she hates seeing you act out and get in trouble, when she can't be proud of everything else you can do. Know that your actions cause harm to others besides yourself Julian."

Sonic felt awful. There was somethings he hadn't been caught for at school. Certain pranks and what not. Harmless stuff to get back at his principal for shortening recess, or the school for switching to a horrible meal plan to save money. His teachers were suspicious of his actions but had no proof, yet found other reasons to not particularly like me. But the root of all of Sonic's misbehaving's was for his friends and family. His school had a serious bulling problem due to its size. Too many of the older kids picked on the younger kids for they were easy targets. It was a widespread issue not being dealt with. Plus the bullies were smart, making sure they only verbally tormented kids, and not doing so in a way that would lead them to being caught. Apparently some of these degenerates enjoyed harassing my younger brother, calling him gay, slow, fat and colored like green puke. And for as much as my brother cried because of it, he was tough, too. He took all their insults, and begged my sister and I not to tell mom or dad about it. Manic, at only four years old, wanted to be tough like his hero from the Great War. So Sonic promised Manic, and watched for too long as a spectator to his brother's torment. Until today.

"Dad if you knew why I put Porter in his place today you of all people would understand."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me Julian. It seems as if you believe that what you did today was right, and I cannot agree with you if I don't know your intent. So either tell me what happened today or I will see today's events as only what they appear to be: my son instigating a fight with another student."

"… It was Manic, okay! He begged me not to tell you and not to interfere. No matter how many times Porter and his gang pushed him around, spat on him, called him a fag, or made fun of his appearance, he endured it because he didn't want to be perceived as weak and disappoint YOU. He was embarrassed of what you'd think of him if you found out he was picked on. That what his bullies were saying of him was true. Sonia and I tried to talk him out of it, that that was ridiculous, but he pleaded with us to keep it a secret. So Porter continued tormenting him and the teacher's never caught on. And today I had enough! I was not going to stand idly by and watch my brother tough more insults and then cry about it silently tonight! Porter's lucky I only embarrassed him today and didn't mash his teeth in, it's what he deserves!"

Sonic for the first time saw his dad's stoic attitude frazzled. He pulled the car over and did not talk for a few moments before he responded. "How long has this… why would Manic be afraid to tell me what was going on?"

Sonic couldn't ever remember ever hearing his dad sound like this. Worried and so saddened. What I had just said, I broke my promise to Manic, and in doing so my father just learned of the hardships his son was going through. "Dad, you can't confront Manic about this. Look… Manic, Sonia, and I all know about you. You're a war hero, and we all look up to you, are inspired about the stories of your valor. You're the coolest dad anyone could have. Manic endured weeks of bullying because he was afraid to disappoint you. So he made me promise not to tell and pretended like everything was fine when you and mom kissed him goodnight while Sonia and I knew he was miserable dreading going to school the next day for weeks. And today I felt the same way, like I was letting you and him down by sitting back and doing nothing as he was verbally abused. So I took action. I did what I thought was right. And if Porter or his friend's insult Manic again, I'll stop them again."

"I'd never be embarrassed of him or you Julian. You guys can come to me about anything. My purpose in life is to be here for you, for whatever you need because I love you so much and won't let anything bad happen to you."

Blushing a little, Sonic found the courage to speak again. His father rarely needed to pronounce his love for him. Sonic just always just felt his aura of calm embrace. Right now was different, and it deserved a different response, a heartfelt one. "I know dad. And Manic knows that, too. It's just that he feels… the need to do something to prove himself. To do something to follow in your footsteps, even at four years old. We… we all do… want to be a hero like you."

His father was shaken. Sonic had never seen him like this. It was like I hurt him somehow in what I just told him. But it was true. I loved my dad yet wanted to earn his love somehow, Manic, Sonia and I all did. We were his children, we should live up to his legacy. Was that wrong? "Julian… you don't need to earn anything from me, ever. You and your brother, sister, and mother are already the most important things in my life."

Sonic couldn't help but smile. His father had said he loved him lots of times before, but today was different, and also felt like a burden had been lifted, a subconscious one. He didn't have to do something more, something extra to earn his love. It sounded so obvious and he wouldn't have even thought he needed to if told so. But right now, in this heartfelt conversation, Sonic allowed himself to truly believe he didn't need to do anything more. It was just enough to be his father's son. Sonic He have to save the world or anything like that. "Thanks dad."

"I love you Julian."

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

Besides detention during recess, Sonic had to volunteer at the school after hours every day for the next two weeks. Great! I get to pick up trash at the playground and not have fun there when I should be home having fun instead! Ugh, who knew being a hero sucked so badly! He picked up a soda can and placed it in the trash bag he was caring. He and the other three students stuck in this form of after school detention were also searching for trash to pick up, or slacking off when our instructor wasn't paying attention. Porter, with his right hand bandaged up, took this opportunity to get close to Sonic when Mr. Simmons snuck off for a quick cigarette break.

"Listen _Sanic,_ I'm going to get _yea_ back for _tis_ , I promise" Porter said aggressively as he held up his bandaged hand.

"Yeah, well in the meantime you have some trash rapped all over your right hand, you should clean that up instead of slacking off."

"Real _funnae_ , hedgehog. I may just have to tell your _fairy_ brother all about how _funnae_ _yea ar_ tomorrow."

"You leave my brother out of this, Porter. Or your face will end up with 'trash' all over it as well."

"Come on you two," an Aardvark (another student here for detention) complained, "you'll get us all in trouble."

"Shut up Arthur!" Porter responded viciously. "And _ur_ one to talk. You pathetically punched a girl all because she damaged your nerdy _wittle_ science _prawject_. Even I don't hit girls, Arthur. Though, since _Sanic's_ _wittle_ brother is bi I guess it half counts."

"I swear to god Porter, you insult my brother one more time and I'll embarrass you again."

"Embarrass me? You're the one who should be embarrassed _Sanic_. I saw your fagat _wittle_ brother flirting with a fox yesterday, exchanging cute _wittle_ gay _draw-wings_ and giggling. Oh, what did he _kwal_ them? _Yowies… yawies_ … yaois?"

Sonic tensed up, ready to tackle Porter to the ground, but at the last moment stopped. He couldn't attack Porter, not after what he promised his dad. But these homophobic slurs had to stop, my brother doesn't deserve to be tormented by his spiteful hate speech any longer. I'll have to do the next best thing then. Sonic swatted Porter's trash bag out of his left hand, causing the contents to spill all over the cement.

" _Whoops, I s-wwatted ur witte wash bag._ " Sonic said mocking Porter's accent. Porter responded by trying to punch Sonic, to which he nimbly dodged. Porter chased after him, but Sonic's speed like three days before kept him at bay.

"Get _bwack_ here _Sanic_!"

"It's Sonic with an O you northeastern windbag! Come on, get those legs moving, we've only been running for ten seconds and you're wheezing."

Porter tried to catch up with one last effort; But Sonic stopped fooling around and leapt ahead with a burst of acceleration. Their instructor who was assigned to monitor after school detention had returned yet didn't say anything to the surprise of Arthur and the other student. He could only watch as Julian left Porter in his dust even though he was a hedgehog. As the gym teacher and track and field coach, this was a sight to behold. Only predators managed to run as fast as Julian was going. But this kid was matching some of the best students here at Green Hill Elementary. Sonic returned to where he ran from Porter earlier, only to find that Mr. Simmons had already returned.

"Oh ugh, Mr. Simmons. Porter and I were just… checking for trash on the running track."

"Save it kid. That's not what I'm worried about." Porter came back wheezing and sweating quite profusely, only to also notice that coach Simmons had returned from his smoke break not looking very happy.

"Porter, pick your trash up. If I catch you slacking off again I'll have to keep you here in after school detention for another week."

"But coach!"

"Ah ah ah, I could also suspend you from the wrestling team instead if you prefer."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Simmons." Porter picked up his white trash bag and began to awkwardly place trash back in his bag due to his bandaged hand.

"As for you Sonic, fleeing the area while I was gone when instructed to stay, that's pretty serious."

"Does it matter that one hand over there was chasing me?"

"I was not!" Porter said defensively.

"Well Mr. Simmons…" Arthur began to say, but was cut off by Porter.

"Oh be _quwiet_ Arthur! No one wants to _lisen_ to a ' _fwarmer'_ hall monitor who beats up girls."

"It was an accident!" Arthur yelled back crying a little.

"How about you both be quite, or it's another week for the both of you, understand?"

"Yes… sir." Arthur replied sobbing.

"Esh. Anyway, so Porter was chasing you Julian? I though you said you and Porter were looking for trash?"

"Oh, well umm… yeah. Porter and I… were… making a game out of it."

"Ugh huh… pretty quick on your feet there. I'm impressed."

"No… I'm series. Porter and I wouldn't risk extra detention to fight. We're way past that."

"I'm not talking about your obviously fabricated story, Julian. I'm talking about how quickly you outran a third grader at your age. Tell you what, I won't mention what just happened to the principal and get you out of this detention nonsense early if we make a deal."

"What!" Porter said unbelieving.

"Again with the talking, Porter. Might just have to add that week after all, or tack on that suspension from wrestling."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Ugh." Porter mumbled something, drawing a look from Simmons, which caused Porter to tense up and resume picking up trash faster.

"Well Julian?"

"What… kind of deal? And are you blackmailing me?"

"Smart kid. I like you already. You're a little in the young side, and I'm not sure how you'll hold up under pressure, but I know raw talent and ability when I see it. I want you to join the track team. No if ands or buts about it."

"Ah what! The track team? That's club's full of all those smug predator types."

"You saying you'd lose to them?"

"What? Of course not, but their speed is all those long _leggers_ have. If I take that from them I'd defiantly earn their hostility. And trust me, I'm done embarrassing the _'slow'_ types, isn't that right Porter?" Sonic put air quotes around the word slow to play off its two connotations of slow and dumb.

"Ugh! Why you _wittle_ …"

"Talking again, Porter? You really do want to stay here providing a vital community service, don't you?"

"But that _wittle_ shit eater just called me restarted!"

"Phew, You kiss your mother with that mouth? Got to tack on two weeks of service for that."

"But come on Simmions, this is bull shit!"

"It may very well be, but something you seem to be _'struggle to grasp'_ is that I have the ability to make your life hell if you don't shut the hell up. You're off the wrestling team until I say otherwise, got it."

"Ugh!"

Sonic couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Mr. Simmons turned around to face Sonic again, and Sonic quickly hid his grin and looked up at the coach seriously. "Well what do you say Julian? Do I report you genuine improvement in behavior to the principal and you join the track team, or do you join potty mouth over here picking up candy wrappers?"

"Sigh, I really don't have a choice, do I? Although, you were taking a cigarette break while monitoring a detention cession on school property. Maybe I could counter blackmail you with that?" Sonic folded his arms, and Mr. Simmons raised his eyebrow.

"And whatever would give you that inclination?"

"Well, besides the smell on your breath, there's that ten pack I can see in your pocket."

"Ugh huh… want to go to the principal with this? It's your word against mine. Seems kind of risky if you ask me."

"Sigh, no. I was just being a smart alec. It's kind of what I do."

"Thought so. And by the way, what is it that your sister, brother, and Porter keep calling you? Sonic. Seems like an awfully tacky or awfully coincidental name."

"It's a nickname, my mother gave me. She was the first to notice I was kind of fast. The name stuck."

"Appropriate name it is then. Who knows, Sonic, you might just enjoy being the fastest hedgehog in Green Hills."

"Huh, more like the fastest in the world."

"Yeah, don't get cocky. See you tomorrow on the track field."

* * *

 _Cue the training montage and sappy orchestra music!_

 _Oh what the, get out of here future Sonic, you don't exist yet!_

Bernadette: Since when? It's the middle of the school year; tryouts have to be over by now. Are you seriously saying you're on the track team all of a sudden?

Sonic: Yes mom, the coach blackmailed me to be on the team. He saw how fast I was and said I had to join.

Bernadette: Blackmail you how? What are you talking about?

Sonic: It was Porter, he chased me again today, yet I easily outran him and Mr. Simmons noticed.

Bernadette: What!? Why did he allow that delinquent to chase you in the first place?

Sonic: He was… preoccupied for a few minutes. It's no big deal. But I do have to join the track team.

Bernadette: Oh no! When I'm thru with him Mr. Simmons think twice about neglecting his job and threatening my son.

Jules: Bernadette, I doubt Mr. Simmons actually 'blackmailed' Julian. I think our son may be exaggerating just a little. Though I don't see the harm in him participating in track.

Bernadette: Jules, if our son doesn't want to be and track and is coerced into it by some pretentious coach, that's not okay.

Jules: True. But we should ask Julian if he wants to be in track first before we do something rash, shouldn't we?

Sonic: I… I want to. Mom, you nicknamed me Sonic when I was younger because you noticed how fast I trotted around when I first learned to walk. It might must be a pet nickname, or you may have been onto something. I won't know unless I try, but if I can compete and win as a runner, maybe… I'll finally do something you can be proud of me for.

Sonic was looking at his mother and father with his response. Earlier today he wasn't looking very much forward to it, but the more he thought about it, the more thought he put into what being in track and field meant and what he could achieve in it, the more Sonic realized it was an opportunity with his ability to run to maybe… make his father and mother proud of him. Even if he didn't need to, he could still do it. And they'd love me either way. His father noticed, remembered their conversation from days prior. What his son meant.

Jules: Then you have my blessing, son. And your mother and I will be proud of you.

‒‒‒‒

Simmons: Come on ladies, move! Your letting a hedgehog beat you, move.

Sonic leading the pack would become a common theme. His teammates resented him for it at first. They then realized he just really was that fast.

‒‒‒‒

Sonic panted. He was fast, but he had never trained before. He kept winning, but the toll to do so kept growing. His body wasn't use to this. The wall of pain he had to climb to be ready, to compete, to be fast. It was so hard, he contemplated quitting. During a car ride back from track, his father saw the trouble in his son's expression and asked...

Jules: What's a matter, son?

Sonic: I don't know if I can keep doing it. It's so hard. I thought I was fast, but, I never knew I'd have to work this hard to prove it.

Jules: You've only just turned seven, Julian, and you're competing against children two years your elder. But you're winning. You're winning despite being a hedgehog. Do you know how proud I am of you, taking on this quest to make me proud? I told you that you never needed to do anything to make me proud of you, and that will always be true. I'll love you no matter what... But you have a true talent. And if you do quit, I may just have to return those new shoes back to the store.

Sonic: What shoes?

Jules: Take a look in the bag in the back:

Sonic: Whoa. I haven't had new shoes in forever. There so cool! And Red!

Jules: True, it'd be a shame if I had to return them.

Sonic: I… don't want to quit. I just, don't know If I can do this. If I have what it takes.

Jules: You can, and you will. You have the will, the ability, you just have to find that will and use it. I'll help you, if you want. I'll help you any way I can, if you want me to. Cause my son is _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and he's going to win the regionals.

Sonic: Sonic's an appropriate nickname, isn't it?

Jules: We'll have to thank your mother for coming up with it.

‒‒‒‒

Early in the morning, late at night. Stretches of endurance, moments of anaerobic stress. Resistance training, weight lifting. The routine, the struggle and the incremental gain. It started to change Sonic. It started to give him hope, and in it that hope he aspired to dream. The final threshold of his hard work, a podium and Olympic Gold. A far off dream, one he'd have to run very fast to get to.

Jules: Come Sonic, Push!

He did, harder and harder he ran. The parachute behind him caused drag and friction he had to overcome.

Jules: If you can run with things holding you back, either that parachute or your own hesitance, imagine what you can accomplish if you cut loose. Now push!

Sonic made it to his father and he paused his stopwatch.

Jules: A new record. Congratulations son.

Sonic: [breathing hard] Thanks dad.

Jules responded by hugging him.

‒‒‒‒

It was on the track outside his school: the preliminaries, exhibition matches between the best at Green Hills to see who would represent their school at regionals. Only eight out of the thirty students could go. Sonic won with nearly a second to spare between second place.

Simmons: Seems like you're are indeed the fastest hedgehog in Green Hills after all Sonic. Guess now you can now work on the whole world like you boasted about so many months ago.

Sonic: I guess you're right coach.

‒‒‒‒

The Regionals was something different. The pressure, the atmosphere. It was the first step onto the international circuit. If Sonic could qualify here at regions, be one of the top eight fastest in his region, a dream he had months ago to make his father proud of him could become that much more of a reality. Against thousands of other students in his region, if he could be in the top eight, he would move on to compete in the Mobius track and field youth event against the fast students in all of the known world. From there, he'd compete in the Olympics. The finish line was ahead. All he had to do was get there, with all the will he'd acquired over the past year. The gunshot went off, and Sonic ran. It was a culmination of all his hard work so far: after months of practice, countless exhibition matches, several elimination rounds, and today's grand finals. Today he became the fastest Anthro, the fastest Mobian in his region.

Simmons: God dammit you son of a hedgehog you did it! No one from Green Hills has ever done it but you did it!

Sonic: Phew… you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Simmons: I'll kiss you in a moment if you keep it up.

Bernadette: Oh my god Sonic I'm so proud of you!

Sonic: Thanks mom. I did it. I have more to go though. This is only a stepping off point. Next is the Mobius Grand Finals of all the regions, then it's the Olympics. Can you believe no Hedgehog has ever medaled in an Olympic event? Could you imagine if I was the first?

Jules: I can, Julian. You've come very far, and I can't wait to see where you can go. And… Sonic, I'm proud of you.

Sonic couldn't help but beam at his father's remark. This is what he wanted. To make his father proud.

Bernadette: You know, all Gold medalists get to meet the king, Sonic? If you won, you father would be reunited with the guy.

Jules: Huh, yeah... Though he wasn't king when I knew him.

Sonic: Wait, what?

* * *

 _Yeah, wtf? The chapter story can't end here? Your saying all this took place before chapter 8 even though this is chapter 9. And all the stuff in chapter 8 occurred six years before chapter 1? What the hell is going on?_

 _In due time Sonic, but for now. You just made your father proud. Be proud of that. It's something in life you can't ever know how much you'll miss until the opportunities vanish. Your father understands that. Cherish it while it lasts._


End file.
